Turles' Past
by Anime Megami
Summary: ever wondered if Bardock was his dad? ever wonder how he became a pirate well guess what this story is about. Its my fav out of all my stories so it is worth reading believe me.you'll never love Turles so much. R&R Pleasy


Ok usually disclaimer ( do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Akira Toriyama does) but as for this story. I spell Turles' name as Thales as I seen the shitty English version and they said it as Tallis but…..well ok I'll shut up coz it's a long story. well basically Thales is Turles , just my way of saying it so edit it as you will. Kiken is my own little minx so enjoy her presence. read and review coz you know I love hearing from you mwah

This story starts when the Vegetasei still existed.

Thales sorely clambered out of the pod and stretched, groaning loudly before relaxing & rubbing his back. He'd just come back from a purging mission & the planets inhabitants had been dramatically underestimated.

A usual purging team consisted of three Saiyan warriors; a one man team would be an amazing achievement if the warrior succeeded in taking out the whole planets inhabitants. Two warriors meant an almost certain chance of conquering the planet. Three meant a certain victory. When the mission was set four warriors were advised but Thales had stuck to the traditional three.

This planet was the planet Jeice, from the Ginyu squad, had come from. Of course, the Saiyans didn't even know what the Ginyu squad looked like, they knew very little about them. Frieza had set the mission out of curiosity, wondering if they would be able to handle Jeice's race. Discreetly he knew that if the planet was conquered his paranoia towards the idea of a super Saiyan being found would sway him closer to destroying the Saiyans.

Thales looked at the remainder of his armour; the bottom half, from the waist down, had been ripped off. One of the shoulder guards completely disintegrated, his chest armour was full of cracks & barely staying together, looking like a jigsaw missing most it's pieces. His skin was covered in bruises & gashes, dry blood stains made his skin look darker than usual.

" My my, take it planet Ryu wasn't as easy as you said it'd be." A Saiyan laughed, watching as Thales limped away from his pod, clasping his side. He stopped & looked back at the pod, un-unrecognisable, rustic looking, crumpled shell of a pod, completely ignoring the other Saiyan. He began to gently remove the wrist guards & armour pieces & pile them beside him.

"That trip was awfully quick Thales. Come on, what happened? Where are the others?"

"Where do you think!" He snapped, angrily, taking off his worn scouter & crushing it in his hand. "Gone. Didn't even survive 3 hours on the battlefield." He muttered, wincing as he took the last of his armour off, leaving him in his boots & pants. The other Saiyan looked at Thales' scarred, tenderised body & hissed painfully, shaking his head.

"How did you manage to survive?" Thales sighed & closed his eyes.

"Full moon….Now if you don't mind…" Thales began to limp away, "I have to get to a regeneration tank, not that you'd care if I dropped dead." He stopped & looked over his shoulder at the Saiyan. "Would you father?" Thales continued his walk in silence, leaving the other Saiyan alone.

A female Saiyan looked up from the clipboard in front of the regeneration tank Thales inhabited.

She was dressed in gold & blue armour set, a white cape attached to the shoulders. Her short hair was the same colour as her tail & quite short, two or three spikes repelled downwardly from her head. She was quite small but made up the height in curves. Her slender figure & curves earned many men punishment sessions on the sentence of trying to seduce their Commander. This Saiyan felt she had no time for romance, she was perfectly aware about the situation with Frieza & was more concerned with getting the army ready for a war. This was Kiken.

"So come on doc, how long till we can expect Thales back in action?" The doctor took the board from her & bit his bottom lip, thinking quickly.

"I'd say…..he'll be ready by tomorrow at least."

"Thank god! His troops are so dick-headed!" The doctor grinned.

"Oh, so you're the one who sent all those soldiers here. 7 from the same squad! I was wondering who was behind that." Kiken smirked & looked into the tank, at Thales.

"Yeah, well what's a gal to do if every three minutes a guy's attempting to feel her up? I'm usually a pretty calm gal but I hate being treated like dinner to cannibals."

She tapped the glass case with one finger, as if hoping it'd wake Thales up. She snarled irritably when it didn't.

"I hate Thales' guts. After all, his team learns from him. I just want him to get better so I can get away from those vultures!" The doctor laughed & walked onto his next patient. Kiken still glared at Thales. "Wake up you bastard! Why do _I_ have to baby sit _your_ hoard! Your brainless, bratty, broody, bastards!" Kiken was almost thumping the glass now. She tore herself away from the tank & swiftly stormed out of the room, the sudden urge to beat her anger out of something.

Thales opened one eye a crack & snarled into the breathing mask. '_Bitch! I have a good mind to tear an arm off just to let her stay 'babysitting'.'_

Thales began to head back to his. He'd finished healing that morning & was heading for some breakfast. Instead of walking around in his pants the doctors gave him some black trousers so he was covered decently enough. The newest body scars were still healing over & quite obvious to the passers by.

On the way he bumped into a young, tall, short haired Saiyan called Yori. He was going to be entering Thales squad soon & was a bit of a fan but for what reasonsThales honestly didn't know.

"Wow Thales! You look seriously beat! What happened!"

"A planet full of jack-asses killed my team mates & I only just managed to survive." He said flatly, looking at one of the gash shaped scars on his bicep, flexing the muscle the scar lay across as if to try get a better look. "These are nothing. You can't let these things slow you down, Yori. Show no weakness." Yori straightened up.

"Yes sir." Thales smirked, admiring the boys level of discipline. "I won't sir."

"Good boy." There was a moment of silence, Yori looking at Thales's scars.

"So where are you off to at this time Thales? I didn't know you were a morning man." Thales sighed & scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not. I wasn't woken willingly. I was quite literally chucked out of the hospital wing. If it was up to me I'd still be asleep and snoring." He laughed. "…When are you finishing that baka fighting school, Yori?"  
"Soon sir." Thales rubbed his forehead, a small headache starting as the intensity of the bright corridor lights began to make his eyes ache, longing for sleep even more.

"& am I right in thinking you want to be placed in my fleet?"

"Yes sir. I was hoping you could sway general Kale into thinking the same." Thales's eyes widened for a second & he looked away, watching and waiting as someone walked past. He didn't know if he could. He'd have to get Kale in a incredibly good mood…or get him drunk! _'I think drunk._' He decided. He patted Yori on the shoulder.

"I'll see…. morning Yori." Yori nodded, getting the hint and moving on.

Thales stood there for a couple of seconds, lost in thought. The memories of the last couple of days rushing back into his head, the small headache turning into a migraine. Memories of his team mates dying by his side, struggling to fight back & relying on him to tell them where the attack was coming from. The aliens not giving him an inch to move, the hundreds just piling onto him none stop. He remembered they had finally been given space & how he was ready to give up & die. He had knelt down, ready to receive the last blow when he'd looked into the sky & seen the full moon and he'd never loved the site of the moon so much as he did then. After seeing the moon his memory blank out after that all he could remember was waking up to desolate wreck of a planet, him being the only one alive.

Thales walked over to the corridor wall & leant against it till the migraine passed.

Thales snarled as he watched young warriors begin to head to training. Breakfast wasn't an option anymore. He needed to get to the fields before his team & Kiken. Thales thumped the wall before standing upright. He wavered from side to side, his balance off. His head felt like it wasn't even there. He leant against the wall with one hand as he hauled himself down the corridors. _'I told the doctor I'd need at least a couple of hours to adjust! But no! "you should be able to manage it." He said, "a warrior, like you, shouldn't need much time, a couple of minutes & you'll be fine." Baka! I know what's good for me!...Kale would kill me if I skived off….damn it!'_

Benri, Zenshi, Cronos & the rest of the squad stood in one of the huge training halls, some of the younger, less experienced soldiers stood huddled in their armour but the older, more confident soldiers just wore trousers or a body suit consisting of a shirt & shorts.

"Seriously! Tanked for two days straight! He must have been so bored!" Benri shrieked.  
"He was under anaesthetic you shit!" Cronos laughed, slapping him on the back. Zenshi just stood & scowled at the ground, arms crossed. Benri turned to the grumpy Zenshi & smirked.

"Come on Zenshi,smile….It's that Kiken isn't it?" Zenshi began to growl, turning away. "What did she have done?"

"Tied up & kicked in the crotch full force 10 times." He answered bitterly. Both Benri & Cronos crouched slightly, faces imagining the pain.

"Bitch!" Cronos cursed, straightening up, face shrouded in disgust. Benri just smiled goofily.

"What a bitch!...My kind of woman!" It was Zenshi's turn to look disgusted.

"That's what I thought a couple of days ago, but look where that got me!" Benri laughed & watched as Thales appeared through the doors.

"Yeh, well you flirt all wrong…..you have to be suttle, you know…..instead of words, make her want you. Be the secrete lover, or treat her like dirt! Chicks love to be treated like dirt! Sis told me! Anyway, at the end of the day we're animals & it's animal attraction that drives us together." Now it was Zenshi & Cronos's turn to laugh, beginning to walk to Thales.

"If you're so sure of yourself, Benri, then why don't you try it then!" Benri didn't know if he should answer this & just followed the others.

"Thales! Good to see you back! That Kiken wasn't half harsh! I can see why you hate her so much." Cronos yelled, finally getting to Thales.

"I'll start hating you too in a minute if you don't shut up!" Thales snarled, grasping his painful head.

"Aw, what's up boss?" Zenshi pouted, a hint of a smirk on his face. Thales saw this & growled, tail uncurling from around his waist & lashing violently from side to side behind him.

"I'm in no mood for childish behaviour right now. I have terrible migraine, my balance is off & my mind's a mess."

"Do you want me to have a go at taking the group boss?" Zenshi's eyes wide with anticipation. Thales moaned quietly & looked at the door behind him.

"Too late, I met Kale on the way here, he's sending someone over to do that job….A trainee though, so you can mess this person around if you want. It'll only be for today. I'll be watchin."

"Good." Benri joined in finally, slamming his fists together and beginning to crack each joint loudly as he talked. "So, who is this guy then?" Zenshi's head jerked up & he looked through the window in the door, eyes narrowing.

"Looks like we're about to find out." His voice stern. He grabbed the others by the shoulders & nodded respectfully to Thales. "Come on guys." Thales nodded back & watched as the three headed back to the rest of the room.

The doors flew open & a huge long haired Saiyan walked through, hair down to the back of his knees. Thales checked the Saiyan over with his scouter before the Saiyan could recognise him. '_A 3rd class Saiyan…Are you kidding! He may be quite a high-ranked 3rd class baka but he still can't handle a middle-ranked 3rd class squad!_' He smiled & cleared his throat meaningfully, attracting the burly Saiyan's attention. '_This should be a laugh. Zenshi, Cronos & Benri'll rip this guy to shreds!'_

"I presume you're Thales." The Saiyan held out a hand. Thales took the hand & shook it hardily.

"You presumed right." He crossed his arms over his bare chest. "& who might you be?"

"Raditz." Thales suddenly grasped the wall beside him, legs threatening to give way. Raditz frowned & watched as Thales steadied himself, a little alarmed by the adverse reaction. "You ok?"

"Yeah!" Thales snapped, fingers digging into the wall. "I'll go introduce you." He said coldly, pushing himself away from the wall in one forceful push.

He strode into the centre of the room & immediately his team noticed his seriousness.

"Front and ready!" He barked loudly. Every soldier stood facing him, all lined up, backs straight. "Today I won't be your instructor. I came out of the regen' tank an hour or two ago and my senses have not fully re-adjusted & are still slow. Today you won't have Kiken either." There was a huge visible sigh of relief from the soldiers. "….. Today you will be under the instructions & rules of …" Thales paused, a huge sponge-like lump rising in his throat, mouth going dry. "R…Ra..ditz." He shook his head forcefully. " Raditz. Treat him with the respect you show me." Thales finished quickly. He nodded to his team & strode out of the room, dismissing any odd looks he expected he was getting.

As soon as he was out of the room Thales collapsed against the wall behind the doors. His teeth & fists were clenched painfully, the rest of his body trembling madly. _'He swore he'd keep him away from me! He swore!' _Thales hit the wall with all his might before sliding to the floor. He sat, face buried in his hands. _'That bastard never could keep promises well…..After all, he betrayed the one I cared most for.' _He relaxed his fists & looked at the small puncture wounds made by his nails, blood seeping from one or two of them. '_Yep, life is shit!' _He hauled himself to his feet.

Cronos & the others frowned, watching Thales leave & Raditz take his place.

"He said he was watchin." Benri whispered. The three leaned closer to each other.

"He looks like shit!...that planet must have been some mission."

"Notice how Linney & Yu-sow aren't back…They were some tough bastards!" Cronos mused. "Now we're top of the squad."

"That means we're next." Zenshi said dryly, a hint of dread concerning the others.

"Next what?" Benri shook his head, knowing exactly what Zenshi meant. Cronos wasn't exactly the brightest Saiyan in existence.

"We'll be with Thales on his next planet mission. If we're not ready that'll be the end of us." Conos went pail. Benri snorted a laugh & smirked.

"Come on guys, where's your faith. Thales didn't know the other two like he does us. He'll know if we could handle it or not. If not he'll get Kale to chose some other guys."

Zenshi scowled at Raditz, not really believing he could handle the class.

"Well it's nice to know some of us can comfort ourselves with lies. I suppose ignorance really is bliss." He said coldly. Benri snarled, glaring evilly at Zenshi. "Everything in life is a test, you either survive or you don't. I'm sure Thales would be flattered at how much you trust your life with him but lets face it, at the end of the day we are in the army & the army is designed to protect & serve, no matter what the conditions……..However I can ensure my survival by training myself harder than anyone can ever push me. Especially more than this guy." He snarled.

Thales ended up taking the whole day off, doing what he did best, sleeping. He was spread out on his bed, face buried in a pile of pillows. He woke with a start, panting madly, his body tense & covered in a cold sweat. He'd had a terrible nightmare about his family, reminding him how he was alone. How his mother was dead and his dad? Thales stared at the ceiling, desperately thinking of other things to calm himself down. Eventually his body relaxed & he sighed. His head rushed with loads of memories, it felt like it was spinning, cold & numb. 'I need to go for a walk.'

As he walked down the corridors he passed loads of couple, most holding hands. He was surprised at how cold he felt. These people didn't know how lucky they were, they probably had family, parents or kids, they had someone who cared for them. Thales was responsible for his squad & that was about it, his father refused to acknowledge him as a living being & his mother was gone. He had no lover nor interest in the sentimental feelings that led to having one. Half the time he felt alien to everyone, there were people like Yori, who admired him & thought they knew so much about him but to Thales himself there was still much he didn't know or understand about himself.

His trance like state clouded the world around him & blindly lead him near the maternity wing of the grounds. Out of every place on the planet Thales loathed this place with a thick oily black hate. The feeling or hope, new begging's, the feeling of love, the tight bonds, all these emotions choking any man who didn't have families. Thales hated this place because he hated life, knowing for sure that he shouldn't have been born, & that he was certainly a mistake. In this wing was where it had all gone wrong. This was were it had all begun.

For as long as he could remember, Thales had never been truly happy. He'd managed to laugh on one or two occasions but that was usually when someone got hit in the crotch & had a huge reaction or someone was drunk & done something outrageous. As a child he could just remember his parents together. Just the once, the one memory. Thales was just falling asleep on his mothers lap, purring at the feeling of her running her fingers through his hair. His father was stroking him with his tail while he whispered sweet nothings into his lovers ear. But that was it.

Thales was finally beginning to get his thoughts back into order. He just wanted to nag at someone now, get it all out. There was only one person he could nag to & feel better off when he walked away but his dad would probably try to correct him half the time. So he was left with the decision of whether to 'conveniently' bump into this person or to moan to the bar tender while he got steadily pissed.

"Have you heard about Kinoko?" Two girls gossiped behind him. Thales slowed down & listened intently. Women always bitched & gossiped about each other, this could be interesting. "I mean how cruel, ripping her away from the baby for that mission! It's barbaric!"

"Well I think she's lucky! I mean, if she'd delayed the mission anymore Kale would have had he sent out pregnant or not!"  
"No!" The girl gasped, voice devastated. "Kale can be pretty mean but that's just evil!"

"Well come on! She delayed the mission by 5 months….I'm not siding with Kale, but I'd start loosing patience by then too, if not after 2 months. She _was_ dragging it out a bit." Thales rolled his eyes. '_Women are so simple.'_

"Can you blame her though! I'd never go out on a mission if I was in her state, I'd be making Kale wait 6 months at least, it could hurt the baby." The other girl laughed.

"Saiyan men are like rabbits, you'd soon make up for it." Both girls laughed for a second, Thales was ready to gag. '_OH PLEASE!'_

"So where is she now?"

"Off getting ready, the baby's been left with the father of course. That hunk Raditz if helping too." Thales heard both girls swoon & he stormed off.

'_How sick!_' He shoved his hands in his pockets & stormed down the corridors. Head hung low, not looking where he was going but knowing the route like the fur on his tail. He was going to the bar.

"Ah, we missed you Thales! Where have you been?" A hardy Saiyan crowd roared, watching as Thales walked to the bar & ordered a drink.

"Out dying." He said flatly, instead of joining the others he sat at the bar, he'd get the drinks quicker.

"That bad 'ey?" One got up & leant lazily on the counter at the side of him. Thales gulped the drink down & stared straight ahead for a couple of seconds, adjusting.

"Not half….survived by the hair of my tail. I went Ouzaru & finished the job..." He grabbed the next glass & gulped down half of it. "..lost Yu-sow & Linney though." The other Saiyan hissed & pulled up a seat.

"Well at least you're alive." He cheered.

"I wish I wasn't….It seemed great to be alive at the time but I'm not so sure now?" He finished the drink & instantly ordered the next one. The Saiyan arched a eyebrow, watching him.

"Another shit day?"

"My minds messed up from the 2 days in the regen' tank…..Shit is an understatement."

"Yeah, it can do that." He smirked & ordered another drink. "So you're getting pissed….. What sorrows are you drinking away this evening?"

"As many as I can….Shove them to the back of my mind once more….I just want to crack my head open & have them yanked out…….You're a scientist Nyx, know anything that induces long term amnesia?" Nyx laughed but Thales looked deadly serious, staring thoughtfully that his drink as he swivelled it in one hand.

"You are a right case, Thales." He grabbed his drink & got up. "You joinin me & the guys?" He offered. Thales's tail unwrapped & repeatedly thudded against the bar stool.

"Nope. Maybe when I'm stone pissed." Nyx laughed again & patted him on the back.

"Don't go anywhere Thales, you're the light in this place."

"I'm glad someone can find something positive from me." He moaned.

Kiken entered the dank bar & sighed, taking the cape off from her shoulders & chucking it on the seat as she sat near the bar. Nyx instantly loitered over & sat with her.

"Hello lovely." He cooed, Kiken just ignored him & called over to the bar man, ordering her usual. "Fancy a game?" He pulled out a pack of cards from his armour pocket & slapped the down on the table. Kiken looked at the pack out of the corner of her eyes.

"You couldn't handle me." She said dryly, turning round and watching as someone came over with her drink.

"Oh really!" The Nyx said rather loudly. He crouched over the table, getting closer & forcing Kiken to look at him.

"Poker, black jack? Snap for all I care! You name it I'll win it!...or are you scared Kiken?" He smirked, eyes narrowing. "Is little Kiken scared?" He pouted, voice like a child. Kiken glared at him & smirked back.

"You're on…Poker…shot poker. The loser of each round takes a shot of the strongest alcohol. First one to pass out loses."

"Fiesty!" Nyx smiled, eagerly dealing the pack. "I like that!"

As it got to midnight Thales was indeed stone-pissed, struggling to keep upright on the bar stool. Most the rooms inhabitants had left, only the giggling Kiken & wobbly Nyx, Thales & a handful of others, half of the rowdy crowd were asleep on the floor.

Thales leant with all his force on the counter, one hand outstretched, grasping his drink, the other crossed over and hiding his face in a pitiful fashion. His eyes were half closed, wanting to sleep but Thales savoured the feeling because he'd stopped thinking completely.

"You look a right wreck." A voice criticised calmly. Thales recognised the voice & growled lazily, the voice coming out more like a one toned hum.

"Who asked for your opinion?" He snarled slobishly, not bothering to look at the sober Saiyan.

"Thales!" The other moaned, getting closer. "Don't do this to yourself! Is it about what happened today? I heard about Raditz taking your class….How were you?"

"None of your business! Now bugger off from my life again!" He yelled.

Nyx sighed & stared at the shot glass as Kiken poured his next shot.

"Regretting challenging me again?" Kiken laughed, looking at his face. He groaned & picked up the glass.

"No! I can handle shots! It's child's play!" He raised the glass to her & downed it, squinting his eyes shut for a second or two. "See." He boasted, wobbling dangerously from side to side. Kiken grinned, hiding something behind the smile. She counted in her head & by the time she got to 4 Nyx had collapsed, falling backwards off his seat, down & out for the night.

"Fuck off & go back to your family!" Thales continued. He pushed his glass aside & crossed his arms, burying his face in them. "Leave me alone!….Literally!"

"I thought you'd got over this Thales! I thought you were fine with this!" The voice sounded more concerned than annoyed. "You told me you could deal with this!"

"I'd tell you anything to get you away from me….You sicken me!...How could you be my dad? This isn't fatherly love! This is cruelty! If you didn't want me then you should have killed me & got it over with…After all, no one would suspect, loyal, trusting, Bardock."

Kiken couldn't help over hear this, after all they were sitting right behind her. She sat, frozen, eyes wide, her breath careful not to make a sound.

"I was only 5! 5! For fuck sake! Barely 5 months after my mother- the person you were _meant _to love whole heartedly!- disappeared & you moved on! Leaving me! Leaving me to fend for myself!"

"Ok Thales, not so loud."

"AND RADITZ!" Thales laughed loudly." Raditz, Raditz, Raditz! Ah yes… my little brother! So much for keeping that shit away from me! Oh! & congrats on the other brat!" Thales unsteadily got off the stool, grabbing the surface for support.

"Thales, don't go telling them! You promised you'd keep quiet." Thales span round & pointed a accusing finger at Bardock.

"& you promised to keep your shits away! I have my own life now & I'd appreciate it if you, & everything to do with you ,kept away from me!" Bardock got up & grabbed Thales by the arm before he could collapse.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry things happened like they did but you're doing great….a commander & a skilled fighter."  
"But I'm not good enough to be called your son." Thales said coldly, yanking his arm from Bardock while he took this in, eyes wide and outstretched hand frozen in mid-air. "But I suppose I should be thanking you in a way…It's my hate for you,& everything to do with you that fuelled my rage when training & gained my fighting skill. My hate for you got me where I am today & I swear by my mother's poor, misguided, soul I will have my revenge one day…..On you or your brats." He began to walk away, stepping on the sleeping corpses & paying no attention to the disgruntled, lazy complaints & groans. " You have ruined my life! I haven't been able to live a day in my life because-"

"Thales, for goodness sake!" Kiken groaned loudly, getting up & attaching her cape to her armour-making her status clear. She walked over & stood in between the two. Kiken looked at neither of the men as she was half drunk & her pupils were zooming in & out like she was high. "It's a good job everyone else is knocked out or else you two'd have a serious issue. No thanks to you yelling like the shit you are, Thales!" Thales snarled groggily. "You have, yet again, proved you don't know when to shut up!"

"You have no say in this Kiken! Fuck off home!" Thales barked. Kiken strode up to him & slapped him clear across the face.

"Go home!" She said sternly, staring unblinkingly at him till he stormed off.

She turned to Bardock, looking at him just as coldly & he shifted uneasily.

"Don't even begin to think I'm taking your side! I won't say anything, but keep this situation subtle." She wobbled on the spot slightly, blinked like she was being sprayed in the eyes.

"Tha-"  
"Don't!- say anything! I don't want to know!" She scowled. "Get back to your family…That's an order." Kiken said calmly, neatening her cape before leaving the room.

Kiken flung herself on the bed, burying her face in a pile of pillows. She lay there for a couple of seconds, trying to force the memories of the night out of her head.

Eventually she rolled onto her back & began to wriggle out of her small armour. 'I need to get more armour piece..' She squeezed out of it.

"What a fucking day!" She yawned, throwing the main armour piece onto the floor next to the bed. She flicked her wrist guards off & kicked her boots off roughly. "It was pretty obvious Bardock had something to do with him, but it doesn't seem jackass is too happy about that." She clambered under the cover & took the licra jump suit off. "I can't believe I intervened. That bastard deserves all he gets!...but that scene was just so…tense." She muttered, closing her eyes. "I'd hate all that kind of thing to happen to me..yawn..again." She instantly dropped off.

Thales walked into the suitors & banged impatiently on the counter.  
"Can I get a little service please!" He boomed. "I need a new class 2 armour set!"

"Look in the black cupboard." A voice replied from behind a corner. " The black & bronze armour, yeah?" Thales forced open the cupboard & yanked a set out of the hinges.

"Yep….do you know what happened to my old set?"

"Went as proof of your hardships to Kale. He wants to speak to you by the way."

"Yeah? Am I gonna get a medal for bravery?" Thales laughed, slipping into the armour.

"You wish." The other Saiyan laughed back.

"More like a dream." A voice snorted. Thales snarled & span round, watching as Kiken walked in. The fact she was only in her spandex under-armour suit didn't even appeal to him. She too didn't even give him a second glance. Thales left the room.

"Maz! I need a new armour suit….a larger chest model….."

Thales was half way down the corridor when he realised he hadn't picked up a scouter. He'd momentarily forgotten he'd destroyed his. '_Great….now I have to face that bitch again!'_

Maz appeared with the new armour & placed it on the counter.

"So why do you suddenly need a new bust model?" Maz grinned. Kiken sighed & took the suit & slipped into it.

" I don't know….I think I've come into season or something." Maz laughed almost nervously & shook his head.

"Honey, you don't come 'into season'! I remember when Akina got…'bustier.'…She'd just got to the proper age when she was ready to start having kids."  
"So I become a mother chimp now! Is that it!" She accused him, glaring at Maz unmercifully.

"No! No! Nothing like that! Look, I'm older than you & I've been round believe me! It's just some stupid thing when a lady has a kid before your age she is considered a tart- a slut if you will." He looked at Kikens understanding face, taking in all of this in detail. He laughed & leant down on the counter. "There's still a lot you don't know isn't there?" He said dryly. Kiken smiled & looked around the room.

"I suppose so…pity there is no man I can trust on this planet. They all treat me like meat & stare at me like I'm naked! I won't find real love from any of these guys."

"You'd prefer to stay a virgin then?"

"Yeah. Let's just say…" She swallowed hardly. "I haven't had a good past with men."

"What about your dad?"

"Please!- don't mention him!" Maz took a step back, spotting Kikens bristled tail.

"Ok-ok! I'll lay off. Go on, haven't you got a class to torture."

"The term is thoroughly train, I'll have you know." She snarled, putting her scouter on. "I train them to their full potential & if they groan & grumble they'll go nowhere….Beside, I'm training myself today I'm going to the gym, swimming & then a sauna."

"Good job I won't be around, sounds kinda kinky." He vainly hinted at. Kiken smirked & flexed around in her armour a bit.

"Yeh, good job you won't be around." Maz rolled his eyes & walked back round the corner.

"Whatever Kiken…Go on, get off before I jump on you." Kiken shook her head & headed off.

Thales leant by the door, waiting till Kiken had ignored him & moved on before heading into the room.  
"You are a sick bastard!" He said out loud, walking to a smaller cupboard & helping himself to the scouter range.

"What!...You have to admit, she is a rare find, that Kiken."  
"Kiken is a demon in a female mould! Did you hear what she had done to my men!" Maz appeared & shrugged. "If they so much as made a slightly flirtatious comment she had they punished in the most painful way for men." Thales needn't say anymore, he could tell by the look on Maz's face that he'd got the idea. Thales put the scouter on & stared into nowhere for a second. "Then again, if you ask me, all women are strange in a way. I just leave them to their hormones & little fancies." A sly smirk appeared on the fellow Saiyans lips. Thales saw this & arched a eye brow in a intriguing fashion.

"Talkin' of fancies…"Maz said in a hushed voice. He beckoned a finger & Thales came closer, curiosity getting the better of him. "I hear a lot of gossip, Thales. Just the other day I overheard a group of girls swooning over you." Thales grasped the counter in a deathlike grip, the surface edge cracking & crumbling in places. Maz smiled like a Cheshire cat, eyes watching Thales reaction with satisfaction. Thales pulled up a stool & stared into nothingness again for a couple of seconds, thinking deeply.

"Name them." He, finally, ordered calmly, his voice stripped of all emotion so as to not give anything away.

"No way! That's customer privacy violation." Thales balled his fists & cracked them in front of Maz intimidating, glaring at the lesser Saiyan with unblinking eyes. Maz began to sweat. "Thales I can't!" He struggled with some way to stop the higher ranked Saiyan. "Erm…..all I can tell you is that they are from the north section." He said quickly, swiftly moving away form Thales. Thales snarled viciously & moved off the stool, kicking it aside with little effort. "Anyway, I thought you didn't care for women?" Maz frowned

"I don't, but I sure as hell have a lot of admirers & I don't know what for!"

"Nah, you're just modest." Thales laughed shortly & began to head for the door.

"Look Kuro, there he is!" A long haired girl shrieked, pulling her friend aside in the corridor. "Act casual." She ordered, fiddling with her wrist guard band. Kuro giggled & looked around frantically.

"Where! Come on Theana where is he?" Theana yanked Kuro aside with her.

"You'll see him." She cooed, nudging her, getting her to do something.

As Thales walked past both girls were deadly silent. Kuro breathed in deeply through her nose, leaning against the wall for support. She shuddered from head to toe, biting her bottom lip, preventing her from panting & gasping loudly. Theana watched her out of the corner of her eye & struggled not to laugh, Kuro looked like she was hyperventilating.

Thales suddenly froze, dread surged through every vein. '_Shit! My Kaji! I completely forgot!'_ He began to sprint down the corridors. '_My minds such a mess!'_

"Wow! Look at him go!" Theana & Kuro watched Thales like a hawk till he was completely gone. "No wonder he's a commander! Look at him!"

"Commander of the 3rd glass 2rd section army-or as he nicknames them 'Kiro Kaji'." Kuro stared after him, explaining all this without even thinking, like she was reading it from a book. "It means yellow fire but had the idea from the myth of the Super Saiyan." Theana looked blankly at her. "What?" She said innocently, face blank & completely unaware. Theana burst out laughing, crashing down to her knees.

What Thales saw when he got to the arena just made Thales want to laugh, but he kept it to a chuckle. His team were all training their individual courses, all being lead & supervised by Cronos, Zenshi & Benri.

"Hey boss!" They cheered, waving & coming over to meet him.

"Are you impressed or what!" Benri boasted. Thales smiled & shook his head hopelessly-not saying anything but it was more of a 'I don't believe it' gesture.

"At least I know I don't have to rush to get here to start you lot off in the on, I'll let you three round them up & then I'm gonna start a new practice."

Kiken finished her lengths of the pool & sat on the side, looking out of the far window at the ever cloudy sky. _'So…I have something in common with scum boy….I don't believe it- I won't believe it. You'd think we'd turn out the same but I ended up a self-isolating warrior and he a dick head of a man. He's a waste of skin! He's an insult to the status commander. If it was up to me he'd be demoted to 3rd class warrior…but unfortunately he's too skilled in combat to even go down to that level.'_ She got back in and leant against the side, the water up to her neck. '_I doubt he'll get any higher recommendations from that recent purging mission.'_

"Kiken, darling!" Kiken snarled and span round glaring at Nyx as he walked over and joined her in the pool.

"I thought you were a doctor? Don't you have any clients?" Her voice was hardly welcoming, cold with hostility. Nyx smiled and stood in front of her.

"There wasn't any when I left but if there is now they'll have to wait." He placed a confident hand on Kiken's shoulder, ignoring her evil glare.

"Take it off or I'll break it off." Kiken growled. Nyx just smirked and got closer. "Do you have a death wish!" She snarled.

"I don't believe you." He purred, getting way too close for Kiken's liking. "Come on Kiken…don't be silly." One hand cleared the wet hair from her neck and began stroking up and down her neck. "Such a silly silly girl." He began to closer, tilting his head to kiss her.

Kiken just watched him, pressing herself against the back of the pool in a attempt to get away from Nyx. But then it hit her- Kiken was army commander, feared by most people! This was also the exact reason why she hated nearly all men, they took her for a weak girl who existed to pleasure them and presumed she'd just let him do as they wished without a word of complaint. '_Not this gal!'_

Kiken disappeared from before Nyx and instantly Nyx began to panic.

"Kiken!" He looked around frantically but Kiken was nowhere to be seen. "Kiken!"

"Right here." Nyx looked up and saw Kiken hovering right above his head.

"Shit!"

Instantly Kiken swooped down and kicked him, full force, in the side of his head. Nyx sliced through the water, parting the water for a couple of seconds before it flowed back. However, with no howl of pain to satisfy her anger, Kiken lunged again, now appearing behind Nyx and kicking him in the back. As Nyx crashed face first into the water Kiken grabbed his tail and finally got the howl of pain. Nyx pulled his face out of the water.

"Sorry Kiken!" He spluttered. "Let go, please!" He begged, his spine stiffening as ice like pain paralyzed him. Kiken simply smirked and squeezed his tail harder, watching as he hissed and ceased up even more. "KIKEN PLEASE!" He yelled.

"Listen up Nyx, I'm not interested in you! I'm not interested in any male. So you can do me a favour…..tell everyone, who sees me like you do, to lay off and leave me be! I may loose my rank, but I will not be sexually abused. I am to be treated & respected as a commander and that is final! Is that understood?"  
"YES YES!" Nyx screamed. After a second or two Kiken grudgingly let go. She watched Nyx scramble out of the pool and sprint out of the room.

Kiken scowled icily, loathing men even more now. She didn't even notice another Saiyan enter the room.

Thales was quite happy sitting and watching his team get on training. Once the weather cleared up he'd take them on a long trek in the wild, they always proved interesting in the way the members handled the situations.

Thales was indeed proud of 'Kiro Kaji.' They were one of the most organised and elite groups on the army, a favourite with Kale and closely competing with Kiken's 'Kurai Suta' (Dark stars.) members from both teams often pleaded with Kiken and Thales to let them compete in a small competition to see who truly was the better squad. But, being the fierce enemies they were, the competition never happened for fear of an all out brawl.

A smartly dressed, cloaked, older soldier walked over and stood in front of the commander. Thales recognised the lavish attire and rose off the bench.

"Thales, Commander Kale wishes to speak to you as soon as possible." Thales frowned and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, watching his group for a minute.

"Any idea what it's about?" He mused, looking at someone imparticular.  
"No sir." The soldier said dryly. "Should I notify Kale and say you're coming?"

"Yeah. Just let me just sort things out here first."  
"Very well." The soldier bowed and began to stroll off.

"Zenshi!" Thales called, gesturing for him to come to him.

Kale sat at a huge long metal table, drumming his fingers on it, staring at the papers in front of him. He flicked through the pages quickly and sighed heavily.

"You wanted to see me Kale?" Thales asked, entering the room. Kale looked up for a second & then back at the papers.

"Please sit." He offered politely, his voice more stern than he meant it to be. He heard a chair not too far away from him scrape lightly on the floor and then silence. "I have a new mission for you- I know it's a bit soon but seeing as you managed to survive the last mission you should do fine on this one."  
"Forgive me for asking Kale but, why me? If it's easy then why not just send a group of scouts?" Kale laughed once and shook his head.

"I didn't say it was easy, I said it'd be easier…..Frieza wants a planet mainly inhabited by space pirates to be 'subdued.' I'm only guessing, by some of the statistics here, that it'll be easier. But incase I'm wrong I'm going to team you up with another squad leader……You're both about the same skill level so you should do fine." Thales sighed and leant with all his weight on the table.

"So come on then, hit me with it, who am I teamed up with? Otera? Sugoi?"

"Not exactly, more along the lines of….a female named Luna-ramza, Lunar for short, and…. Kiken." Pure dread and horror surged through every vein.

"Oh no way! Have you been asleep for the last couple of years! I loath her!" He looked at Kales ever calm face and snarled. "You've done this on purpose! You know perfectly well I hate her! You've known longer than anyone else!"

"And that's why I've paired you two." Thales wasn't seeing the point. "You two are some of the most elite fighters I can send, and being a male and female that hate each other I can trust you won't delay the mission to-" He shrugged. "Well…….shag-frankly." A slight smile pulled at his lips.  
"OH PLEASE!" Thales leapt to his feet, slamming his fists on the table. "Damn right we won't!... Why male and female anyway?" He struggled to ask.

"Because science has proved they work better together, not having much but emotion in between them in most cases. So they get the job done with less fuss or messing about." Thales couldn't get rid of the look of pure shock off his face, struggling to keep the sick from rising in his throat.

"On my last mission there was only boys-"

"Two young boys who are now dead." Kale reminded Thales sternly. "Then again, who knows what could have happened if you'd gone with the suggested four." Thales didn't like the way Kale's face didn't even flinch, his voice & face eerily calm.

"Zenshi and Benri weren't ready." Thales muttered to himself.

"Thales I'm the leading commander and I will not argue over matters already settled."  
"Are you saying you organised this without even consulting me! This is my health at stake! (Excluding Lunar for a second) Only one of us will be coming back alive, I can assure you now. Then you'll need another commander and that'd lead to one of our squads loosing their status!" Kale placed half of the papers in front of Thales and stood.

"This mission would have gone ahead whether you liked it or not. His royal highness, King Vegeta, has seen and signed as I'm sure you can see. You'll be leaving tomorrow, the pods will be prepared before hand, ready for your instant departure. You're going on the mission with Kiken and Lunar whether you like it or not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have Lunar and Kiken to inform." Thales swiped up the papers in one hand and began to storm off. "Oh and Thales." Kale walked over and stood just an intimidating inch away from Thales face. "If you and Kiken decide to turn this into a STUPID competition you'll lose focus and you WILL die!" His voice was now surpressed rage, icy and stern. "DON'T cock this up, You do and I'll have you demoted on the grounds of being unable to comply with orders. Lunar isn't a commander, she's a noble and she will tell the truth no matter what. No messing about, is that understood!" At that moment all Thales was concentrating on was not getting spat on.

"Yes Commander." He replied through gritted teeth. Kale turned round and began to head back to the table. Thales took this as a queue to leave & swiftly did so.

Outside he saw Kiken and a young, beautiful girl behind her. As Kiken walked past she scowled at Thales but Thales just smirked evilly back at her. _'This could turn out very interesting.' _This smirk surprised Kiken but she kept her composure and continued into the room.

"Oh, Kiken!" Thales cooed, catching her at the door. Kiken span round and crossed her arms, knowing a come back would arrive eventually. "See you tomorrow." He smirked smugly, enjoying the puzzled face before turning round and walking off before she could begin question him.

As night fell Zenshi dismissed the squad and chatted to Benri & Cronos as they packed away the weights.

"I know it sounds stupid guys, but I really missed Kiken today." Benri admitted quietly, groaning as he picked up a huge weight in each hand.

"You must have the worst taste in the world!" Zenshi moaned, waiting till Benri came over before locking the cupboard up.

"There's gotta be something wrong in your head!" Cronos laughed, sitting cross-legged on the floor & watching the others. Benri snarled, eyes narrowing at the other two.

"I know she's a feisty bitch but that's what I like….When she plays that attitude card & can feel the urges inside me." Zenshi and Cronos burst into hysterics.

"Come on Benri! Get real! She's a commander and you're a soldier. She's high class and you're a sad ass."  
"She's a bitch and you're not." Zenshi ended flatly, making even Benri smile. Cronos slapped the floor in between him & Zenshi came and sat with him.

"Now come over here, let's change the subject." Benri joined them on the floor.

"How come Thales left you in charge Zenshi! How come he didn't even ask me or Benri!" Cronos shrieked. Zenshi laughed heartily and lay down on his back, smiling.

"Well if you MUST now…..I'm more older, therefore more mature.."  
"-By two days!" Cronos objected.

"….I'm a more experienced fighter…

"Bullshit!" Benri shrieked.

"….I am more respected by the group because of my ever-cool composure…."  
"Like hell! Face it! You are no different from me or Cronos!" Benri retorted.

"If that's what you want to believe in, then yes, I suppose I am." He grinned toothily, up righting.

"You're such a cocky bastard!" Cronos snarled, getting up and walking over to the arena lights.

"What are you gonna do with the arena keys?" Benri asked walking over with Zenshi, to the exit and watching as he took them out of the pocket in his armour.

"I suppose I have to wait for Thales." He sighed, stretching every limb for a second to two.

"Why not give them to Kale." Zenshi laughed and relaxed.

"Like I'd find him now. He'd probably be in some meeting. Thales still hasn't come back, that's probably it." He yawned and stopped by the entrance. "You best get off. Save me a drink or three." He smirked and Benri and Cronos walked off, not giving him a second glance.

Zenshi switched on one row of lights and walked into the centre of the arena looking around the arena. He sighed happily before sitting down cross-legged again and closing his eyes, meditating as he waited.

Half an hour passed before the sound of the doors flapping and the sound of foot steps echoing around the arena.

"Sorry I left you for the rest of the day but I thought you best get the experience." Zenshi frowned and opened his eyes. Thales sat down in front of him sighed heavily, rubbing his face in an attempt to keep awake. Zenshi tossed the keys to him.

"What do you mean boss?" Thales laughed once, putting the keys in the pocket in the inside of his armour.

"That's exactly what I'm on about. You call me 'Boss'…..You're very loyal Zenshi & I can trust you. I'm gonna get straight the point. Kale's meeting was about another mission." He said dully.

"Already! What kinda mission?"  
" Planet purging again, but this time I have to clear planet full of space pirates….I'm teamed with Lunar and ….."  
"Kiken." Zenshi finished, smiling at Thales's reaction. "I can tell by your face." Thales shook off his gob-smacked face and got on with what he had to say.

"Well anyway, I'm off tomorrow. As Kiken won't be around to take over and I won't have that twat Raditz taking the Kiro Kaji, I'm leaving you in charge. Benri and Cronos as your immediate deputies." Zenshi just smirked and bowed his head.

"Anything you want me to run imparticular?" Thales thought for a moment and sighed again getting up and yawning.

"Try get them outside trekking or doing some sort of obstacle course…Anyway, I have to go get ready to die tomorrow. I will either die from the pirates or from Kiken." Zenshi laughed and got up getting up and walking off.

"Well good luck boss. I'm sure every one else in the Kiro Kaji wish the same." Thales followed Zenshi out of the arena and locked the door behind him. He chucked the keys back to Zenshi and patted him hardily on the back.

"See you around kid." He said calmly and began to head down the corridor. Zenshi just shook his head. He didn't believe Thales would die even though Thales seems to have convinced he was going to have a near death experience to say the least.

Kiken leant against her pod and watched as the images and facts about the mission appeared on her scouter lens. She stood there in her blue and gold armour. Her hair tucked clear of her scouter.

A beautiful long ebony haired woman walked to the pod next to her and slammed the top, making it open, then crouching down to check the interior was ok.

"Good morning Kiken…looking forward to the mission?" Kiken groaned irritably and leant on her side so she could see Lunar.

"I usually would be but I've researched into these space pirates their no easy job. They are very skilled and very manipulative, which leaves, the one of us who is weak minded-Thales- at risk. That 's one bad side and then there's the fact that Thales is on the mission altogether." Lunar laughed and closed the pod door.

"I can't see why you hate him so much. I've heard about him once or twice and he sounds quite the gentleman."  
"Yeah-to another man. He's rude and obscene to the female sex. You'll see."

"I don't believe you Kiken, but I suppose you've known-well hated-him more than I have. Time will tell I guess."

Thales entered the dock in his usual morning manor, doing his best to ignore the pest that was Kiken whilst trying to look his best for the noble woman, who was looking pretty good to him right now.

Thales walked over to Lunar and offered out his hand. They shook hardily, Thales was taken back by how dainty her hands seemed in his grasp.

"I'm Thales, I'll be heading the mission." He stated politely, going all numb when Lunar looked him in the eyes. Sadly that short moment of calm was destroyed by Kiken's snort of laughter.

"Like sh…hell!" She quickly resfrained from swearing. "You're not the best out of us therefore you do not order us. If anyone, I will be heading the team. I'm the most organised one here-sorry Lunar- and I am the best at tacticising. I'LL be heading the team." Thales stormed over to stand in front of Kiken, hands on hips. Lunar rolled her eyes and returned to concentrating on her pod again.

"Kale got in touch with me first!"  
"I-was-late!" Kiken insisted.

"No you weren't!" Thales barked.  
"Of course-you'd know what late was, you're never anywhere on time! Had Kale not sent a soldier to tell you I bet you wouldn't have shown up!"  
"Oh you've got a nerve Kiken!"  
"That's right, you 'Kiken' me. Well I'll tell you something, my name means danger so watch it!"  
"Oh who are you kidding! You ain't scaring anybody!"

"I'm simply warning you. So you can't blame me later when you 'accidentally' get shot in a cross fire." She snarled, forcefully pushing him away and opening the pod door. Thales batted away the hand and walked over to his pod.  
"Like that'd ever happen." He mumbled, crouching down and placing his scouter in an inside pocket.

Lunar laughed quietly to herself, finishing planning the ships course into the onboard computer and just sitting there quietly, listening to the two bicker.

"I suppose I best start getting used to this shouldn't I?" She smiled, looking at both Thales and Kiken either side of her. Kiken smiled slightly but Thales kept a serious face, focussing on what he was doing.

"Right, well guys, you ready?" Kale entered the room and looked individually at the three.

"So lunar, have those two fought yet?" He smiled, Thales just growled and clambered into his pod. Lunar did the same.

"Yep. They're bickering like they're a married couple!" Instantly you could hear gagging noises coming from inside the other two pods.

"Well that'll never happen and I'm sure they'll agree."  
"Too damn right!" Thales barked.

"Now come on guys, you need to head off. I take it you've planned the route into the ships, the journey should take about a day at least, so that'll give you time to plan you're attack." He walked over to each pod and handed the Saiyan a microchip the size of a small finger nail. "These chips are to be placed in your scouters; they will tell you some of the background information on the foes." He stood so all three could see him. "You're squads will be monitored every so often so you have no need to get back to tend to them. Take as long as it needs to get this planet- this planet is crucial to please Frieza……Good luck & off you get." Kale smiled and nodded.

All three pod doors shut and began to fire up. Lunar smiled and waved through the pod window. Kale waved discretely & watched as the pods shot up and off into the sky.

'_I'm gonna die!'_ Thales moaned in his head, typing in the final part of the route and leaning back in the pod's padding. '_Kiken's gonna kill me!'_

'_Thales is gonna put me in a coma!...A battles a battle, but Thales will get me somehow- sometime! I have a gut feeling he's gonna get revenge on me….'_ She gasped in sudden realisation and gripped the inner padding of the ship. '_He's gonna try kill me! He's not on Vegetasei so there'll be no one to say different to his word. All he has to do is seduce Lunar so she will believe anything he says and then he'll kill me in my sleep!' _She grabbed her scouter from the pocket in her armour and slapped it onto her ear. "Well I'm not gonna go down without a fight!" Kiken smirked evilly.

Lunar put her scouter aside and looked out at the stars as they passed them. '_Well this isn't so bad. I'm stuck on a, possibly, week long mission with the infamous Kiken and the HUNK Thales!' She giggled and felt her hot cheeks. 'Oh! I don't know how Kiken can argue with him, he's DARLING! He's a gentleman & he's such a good looking man!...Oh just listen to me! I only seen him yesterday and this morning, I only spoke to him this morning! But he's just so…toned!' _She put on her scouter and switched it on_. 'I best do something to get my mind of Thales or else when I leave this pod I'll be all over him and this being a planet purging mission, I won't have time for that.'_

Thales closed his eyes and meditated, summoning inner strength. He'd just finished studying the background info Kale had provided. He had no idea what to expect from the planet seeing as the inhabitants were a range of races. There was one certain group of pirates which had been mentioned many times on the video, the Toosans. They were the most infamous group on the whole planet but for some reason the members were very rarely seen together. This worried Thales because this made them unpredictable. They obviously had other gangs or hideouts. The only named members were the 'Twilight twins', the others names were known for certain.

"Thales? Are you awake?" A voice whispered through the intercom. Thales instantly recognised the voice and opened his eyes, looking out into the vastness of space.

"What's wrong Lunar?"

"Have you watched that video yet? It's just that I have and I was wondering what your thoughts were on it." He sighed and unwrapped his tail, thudding it against the padding in the pod in a bored fashion.

"I've just watched it…..erm…. I haven't got a plan of action just yet. It's difficult to comment on the video. It tells you about some of the fighters but It hasn't named the races on that planet."  
"If it's ok with you Thales I'm gonna just follow your orders." Lunar said shyly. "I am a good fighter- an elite in Kale's eyes- but I've never been on another planet. I've only ever fought other Saiyans so I don't know what to expect….You don't mind do you?" Thales closed his eyes & smirked, leaning right into the padding of the pod.

"No problem, you'll be safe under…. my command."

Lunar blushed madly, mouth wide open, wanting to scream she was that hyped! She bit her thumb hard until she calmed down and breathed deeply.

"Oh…Ok Thales, thanks." She instantly switched the intercom off and screamed till she felt her lungs were going to burst. "OH MY LORD!" She yelled. "How could he say that! How bold! But how subtle! He likes me!" She lashed around madly, like a giant tantrum.

Thales shook his head, smiling.

"So young- so excitable. I bet she's having a fit!" Suddenly a calm computerised voice informed him-

"Commander Thales, hibernation mode has been preset to save oxygen supplies. Hibernation mode will start in 5 minutes."

"I look forward to speaking to Lunar later." Thales wrapped his tail back round his waist and got comfortable.

The pod lights brightened and the air grew icier. Kiken woke from hibernation mode and yawned, stretching out as much as she could.

"Commander Kiken, Planet Mono-ishu is within half an hour's destination."

"Ok, ok." Kiken groaned and rubbed her eyes viciously. She tapped into the onboard computer and the window acted like a magnifying glass, zooming in on the planet. She switched the intercom on and tuned it in to both the other pods.

"Wakey wakey guys!" After about a minute or two disgruntled sounds began to emerge.

"Why did you fucking wake me!" Thales barked irritably.

"Oh Kiken! I was having a lovely dream!" Lunar moaned childishly. Kiken rolled her eyes and adjusted her scouter on her ear.

"Listen up guys, in half an hour we'll land. It's time we formed a plan."  
"You're not in charge Kiken!" Thales snapped. Kiken snarled.

"I know that Thales! No one is! But we need a plan! That is, unless you want to die! But hey, you don't hear me complaining! "

"Guys please! Stop this bickering now! Thales, Kiken is right, it's time to make a plan." Kiken could imagine Thales growling at this and just sighed.

"I can't fight beside Kiken so we'll have to split up."  
"For once I agree, I can't stand to be round him, his stench would put me off." Lunar struggled not to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Thales! Language!" Lunar barked, then calming and starting again. "Come on, a plan."

Each Saiyan hovered in the centre of the craters caused by their landing.

"Right, we meet at night." Lunar said rather sternly. She'd took charge even though she lacked experience, seeing as neither Kiken nor Thales wanted the other to take charge. However she was still staying near Thales.

"Right." Kiken, shot off across the sky and Lunar couldn't help but feel a little worried. Even Thales watched out of the corner of his eye.

The planet's surface looked suspiciously desolate. Lunar got closer and hovered behind the experienced Saiyan.

"It's quiet...maybe they're all out…..pirating?" She winced.

"No…."Thales reached back for her. "Stay close, expect an ambush." He said in a hushed tone.

"Oh lord! I can't do this!"  
"1st rule of being a warrior, never show a weakness unless to trick a dim opponent into a trap…..Imagine these are just Saiyans and attack them with all you've got." There was a deathly silence, nothing but wind making a sound. Thales's head darted round, looking in all directions, his tail unravelling and weaving around eagerly. His scouter beeped once and he looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. "Get ready…..try to enjoy it." He smirked and span round in the air, getting into his fighting stance.

Lunar hesitated for a second, what if Kale had been wrong about her skill. '_Well, there's no going back now._' She crouched into her stance and took a deep breath……_'Thales will protect me.'_

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and the battle began. Lunar could barely keep up. There were hundreds of them, her scouter pointing out 7 attacking her all at once at least. They attacked her in lunges, a moment or two of confusing emptiness and then they attacked for a good minute or two non stop. Every time she began to loose hope Thales instantly picked it up and spoke encouragement to her. Every so often a fist would shoot over her shoulder and knock one of the opponents away from her. '_He's good!'_

Thales was knocking them away like flies, each one only lasting about a minute at most. But there was too many to stop and he was pretty sure they were coming back.

"You have no chance, Saiyan." A tougher pirate commented, appearing and hitting Thales out of the sky, then heading for Lunar and flinging her by the hair down onto Thales. Thales angrily shoved Lunar off and leapt to his feet.

"Are you one of the Toosans?" He asked angrily, ready to attack at anytime. The blue Mohican-hairstyled young man. He wore no armour, only bandages over his fists and feet and that was about all protection he wore. He wore tattered worn clothes, a simple white necklace around his neck, his appearance nothing special but making his rank clear as he shown no scars or bruises.

"I am." He bowed politely in the air, self righting with a proud smirk. "Mavis's the name, killing people like you is the game." He rhymed, crossing his arms and slowly lowering to the ground." And what's the name if my victim?"

"Why would you care?" Thales snarled, listening to Lunar get up, not daring to break eye contact with the confident young alien.

"I wish to know you're name so I can show it off like a trophy when I kill you-That and they'll need a name when you're mangled, unrecognisable body is buried." His voice never changing from its polite yet mocking tone. Thales growled loudly and stepped back to Lunar.

"Lunar can you take the others?" Lunar rubbed her soar head and growled.

"Yeah, I'm angry now, I'll be able to take on anyone." Her voice wasn't very convincing but Thales didn't really have an option. He'd been chosen to battle this guy whether he liked it or not. Lunar jumped off in the other direction.

Thales watched her for a second to see if she was ok but a second was all it took for Mavis to get the jump on him.

Mavis hit him right off his feet, sending him flying and then kicking him straight into the air from under him. Thales span around in the air and fired an energy attack right back at Mavis. Mavis shot up after him, deflecting the attack with ease. Thales growled angrily as he watched his attack explode not too far away.

"No chance-you have no chance!" Mavis laughed.

The two locked in vicious close combat, a stray fist or foot clearing from the blur of movement. Thales grabbed Mavis by the leg and span him round and round, building up momentum before flinging him away as hard as he could. The impact on the ground buried Mavis into the ground. Thales instantly checked up Lunar.

Lunar was beginning to get the hang of it , roaring every so often as her anger climaxed.

Thales turned back to the hole Mavis lay in and snarled, eyes narrowing. He tapped his scouter, he knew Mavis was alive, he'd already proved he was a skilled fighter. He was merely checking where the enemy was.

"Hey handsome, Lookin for someone?" Thales instantly lunged for the figure behind him. Mavis was took by surprise and took the full force of the blow, staggering in the sky but didn't fall this time. Thales didn't take time to get concerned by this, immediately continuing his attack.

"Come on big boy, is that what you've got?" Mavis laughed, dodging everything.

"You're sick!" He snarled, kneeing Mavis right in the crotch. As he doubled over Thales grabbed him by the hair and continually punched him in the face. Mavis howled in pain as his face was pummelled. Every hit got him more angry, by the 15th hit his body began to glow and Thales was repelled away from him. As Thales tried to make sense of what had just happened Mavis grasped his face, taking one hand away and looking at the blood on the bandages.

"You bastard! How dare you even touch my face!" Thales smirked and began to quietly raise his power.

"I am a Saiyan, it's my divine right to hurt you in everyway possible." He stated matter-of-factly. "Now stop messing around!" He clapped his hands together as he drawn them apart a ring of energy grew. "GHETO BLATZIN!" He roared, pushing the ring forward and shooting across and straight at Mavis while he was distracted on his face. Mavis screamed in pain as the ring branded his body and forced him across the sky. Thales summoned another energy attack in each hand.

"You bastard!" Mavis roared, looking at his now scared body.

"Take this pretty boy!" Thales yelled back, firing only one of them at Mavis. The sheer magnitude of the attacks acted like a nuclear bomb, forcing Mavis out of the sky. As he hit the ground Thales fired the other one and it dug him into the ground in a huge crater.

"THALES!" Lunar screamed and Thales darted round to see a huge energy attack heading his way. He forced another energy attack in its path, bracing in the sky as the attack exploded, the wind threatening anything in the sky. As the energy faded and the sky cleared Lunar darted his way, a pirate on her tail. Thales sighed and lazily raised an arm and fired another attack. The pirate disappeared instantly.

All went quiet and Thales finally chose to relax. His scouter shown Mavis was alive, but barely.

"Who fired that?" He said calmly, not even looking at Lunar.

"Me." Lunar said awkwardly, moving round so she could face him.

"Really!" Thales began to head for the floor and Lunar instantly followed.

"I suppose that's why Kale chose me for the mission; every so often I'd just loose it for a second or two." Thales smiled sat cross-legged on the floor, crouched over himself as he calmed down from the adrenaline of the fight. "You ok?" Lunar followed again.

"A bit drained, the last couple of attacks I used were concentrated energy spheres, I could have fought on but not for long….luckily that twat was more concerned about his looks then his performance…good thing too because he was quite skilled for a pirate. Certainly one of the best I've ever come across." Lunar smiled and suddenly kissed Thales on the cheek, taking him by surprise. He stared at her wide eyed and she just laughed quietly.

"What was that for!" He shrieked unintentionally, feeling his cheek with one hand.  
"For watching over me…like you said you would." She looked him confidently in the eyes, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I'm a man of my word." Thales said solemnly, looking away.

"Obviously……

so when's the next fight?" Lunar now seemed all too egar. Thales sighed and lay down, hands behind his head. He chose to ignore this question as it wasn't something he particularly wanted to think about right now.

"Just tell me when another one shows up. I'm just going to rest for a couple of minutes.

A bulkly, orange tonned, pirate and metal armoured pirate, hovered above Kiken's tattered corpse.

"Stupid Saiyan." The bulkier pirate laughed, landing at her side and picking her up by the rim of her armour. "What made her think she had a chance!" He turned to his companion and smirked evilly. "So what do you think we should do? Kill her or use her as bait for any other Saiyans who show up. By her armour I guess she must be high ranking, important "

The other pirate didn't answer; a mute. Its skin was a grubby pink-like a squid. His eyes glowing a intimidating yellow.

The other pirate was like an orange version of Frieza's henchman, Zarbon; his skin orange and his plated hair a darker shade. He wore blue baggy trousers with a white belt around his waist, nothing else. A cross scar on his right cheek.

"So come on Spear, should we kill her?" The almost completely mechanical pirate shook his head. "So where should we keep her? Main base?"

He nodded briefly. He lifted a hand and used it, like sign language. He pointed to Kiken's limp corpse and gestured his hand in many little signs. "Aie! She can reunite with however many others she arrived with in the dungeons." More gestures followed. "The twins fight the other Saiyans!...I don't know. Their height could be a disadvantage…. But ok then." He looked down at the unconscious female and smirked sinisterly. "I don't think we can expect any trouble from this little monkey for a while." He laughed and flew off, Kiken tucked under his arm.

Lunar was about to doze off when her scouter began to beep loudly. 'Shit!'

"Hey Thales! Trouble's coming!" Lunar yelled, nudging his side slept on the floor. He clambered to his feet and shook his head violently forcing himself to focus.

"How many?" Lunar tapped the buttons on the scouter side, the scouter screen zooming on the powers.

"Two. Shit! They're stronger than that Mavis." Thales froze, glaring at her. Then tapping his own scouter to make sure.  
"You sure!" When his scouter focussed on the powers and relaxed. "They're more powerful together!" He corrected her angrily.

"Yeh, well." Lunar mumbled. Thales cut her off before she had a chance to make any excuse.

"No time to mess around! Let's go!" He leapt into the air.

The bulky warrior tossed Kiken into a dungeon, watching her back slam against the stone was with satisfaction. He smirked as her face tinted with unconscious pain as she lowered to the floor before he turned and left the room.

He entered a huge, computer filled, room-inhabited by Spear and three dwarfish aliens.

"Well, who's fighting the other monkeys now? Give me an update on the Saiyan attack attempt." He barked, moving to one alien as it tapped frantically at the huge screened computer. "Tell me!" He roared, slamming his fist on the side board. The alien almost jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry Hamlin. There are two other Saiyans so we sent the Twilight Twins to take care of them. Mavis has been defeated and is out for the moment. " Hamlin smirked and turned to Spear, behind him.

"No worries then. The twins aren't an easy fight but even if these monkeys somehow manage to defeat them things will only get worse." Spears eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"Right. Spear, go get Mavis and take him to the regen' wing. I'll supervise from here till we get news on the twins." Spear nodded and again and left the room. "Bring up screen." Hamlin barked, and a huge holographic screen appeared. It displayed the battle between the twins and Saiyans. "Now I'm not a heartless Pirate." He spoke to alien beside him. "If they win this battle they've won my mercy. They win this they can sleep tonight. I want them to rest, I hate fighting a battle already won and if they're tired it practically is." The alien nodded and continued to type into the computer.

"We are the twilight twins we always win." The twins cheered, flying away in oppersite directions. Thales snarled and gathered as much ki as he could spare right now in his hands.

"So you keep saying!" He bellowed, looking around for the twins as they disappeared behind thick clouds.

Thales and Lunar stood back to back, both tense & fully alert. Thales had lost his temper a long way back and he was now in no mood for Lunar's stupid excuses. She'd been putting off fighting the twins saying she doesn't think she could handle it. This may have seemed honest to anyone else but Thales knew more, he knew Kale wouldn't have sent Lunar with him if he didn't have full confidence of her potential-some may say she needed to be pushed but Thales decided that he wouldn't even bother, she'd just have some serious explaining to do when they got back to Vegetasei, or rather_ if_ they did.

Suddenly the twins reappeared and Thales immediately shot both shots at them, then they divided again and the attacks missed.

"SHIT!" He roared, reloading his ki.

"I'd fight them if they came close but they won't, cowards!" The insult sounded soft, coming from Lunar.

"Like you're one to talk." Thales muttered, turning them around so he could use his scouter to scan the clouds.

It began to beep madly, pointing to the direct left and as Thales turned two ki beams hit both him and Lunar, full impact, winding Thales right in the stomach. The beams sent them flying in different directions. At one point Thales thought he could hear Lunar crying, that really pissed him off as Saiyans rarely cried and were taught not to- only babies cried- his point proven.

"You can win Saiyans." One of the twins hissed. It lowered over Thales as he gasped for air. "Pity for you, you're good. The other one…." She summoned ki in one hand. " ….Is expendable!" With that, the small pirate shot the ki right at Lunar as she lay limp. As a immediate reaction Thales shot a counter shot & deflected the sphere. The twin frowned and got closer, now almost on top of the Saiyan. "Why did you do that? We thought you didn't like her….ah, I get it, love." She backed off slightly as Thales growled a warning, beginning to get up, forcing himself up on his elbows.

"Go away." He growled. "Get lost, before I blast you and your twin to Hades!" He hauled himself to his feet, wavering from side to side.

"Well I'll give him this, he's a strong one. A strong all rounder, haven't seen one of them in a long time." The other twin appeared beside her sister. "But he's no threat now."

"Then we shall come back later and kill the girl at least. Tonight the girl will go." They whispered in creepy unison.

"We will be back soon, Saiyan. Treat yourself to a break." One smiled teasingly. Thales just scowled, knowing they were taking pity on the warrior. They then took off.

Thales watched them leave, his scouter screen died down & turned off as their presence went out of range. Then, in sudden rage, he fell to his knees and slammed his fists on the floor, leaving a deep sounding rumble and several deep cracks in the ground.

"Mercy! I hate mercy! They should have killed me!" He sat back on his heals and starred up at the sky, at the clouds as they passed and gathered over head. The air turned cold. "…They would have no idea how much of a favour they'd be doing for me in doing so." He ended silently, face softening and looking to the ground.

Then his eyes found Lunar and his eyes narrowed, scowling. He refrained from commenting, just simply stood once more and dragged his feet over to Lunar as she lay there. He was amazed and horrified to find her wide awake.

"Have you damaged your spine or are you just waiting for me to do everything for you!" He muttered icily, sitting down next to her and looking away.

"You saved me life." She whispered, eyes wide. "I could have died but you saved me!" She sat up and looked at Thales, but it was clear he was ignoring her. So Lunar shifted herself round to look him eye to eye. "I owe you my life Thales, I'm forever in your debt." He just snorted and stood up, beginning to walk away from her.

"It's clear you haven't done anything like this before. I have saved many lives-many people have saved mine- I have also ended many lives and I have never given any of it a second thought, but you! Someone saves your life and you blubber on about it. Back there you hardly helped at all, just moaned like a cynical old man. I don't know why I saved you-just did……….you owe me nothing so don't even irritate me by trying to repay the 'debt'."

The space pod craters came into view and Thales began to walk quicker. Lunar just tagged behind, she didn't really here what Thales had just said, he'd been walking too fast for her to catch more than the odd word, she was oblivious to how he felt about her. However, Lunar felt it was love that made him save her.

Thales eventually reached the edge of the crater and carefully began to stoop down the sides. Lunar remained at the rim, thinking he was going to get something and come back to her. But when Thales got to his pod he opened the door and just sat in there, finally relaxing. It was a good 5 minutes before Lunar realised he wasn't coming back for her. She slid down and, when she got in front of the pod, just sat there, almost studying Thales as he rested, eyes closed. She loved his frame, his voice, his attitude, his looks, the way he moved, on and off the battlefield, basically everything. Thales seemed almost emotionless, from what she'd seen and she liked it.

Hamlin entered the treatment wing and headed towards the bed where Mavis lay. There he was, cables on him attached to the machine that monitored his progress.

"So-" Hamlin smiled, walking to the side of the bed and crossed his arms over his bulging chest. "What are these Saiyans like?"  
"They're good. I slipped up and the male one seized the moment. I didn't fight the other one, the girl, but she could barely handle the scouts. But the male impressed me."

"That makes two female warriors." Hamlin muttered inwardly.

"Come again?" Mavis croaked, only his voice seemed sore. He looked fine apart from one bandaged arm.  
"Me and Spear caught another female, though she was a feisty one, could probably take out a legion of scouts. She's been locked up in the dungeons."

"Why?"

"Bait. She may have some value to the others, especially the male. She's a fine specimen, even gets my heart racing, only the gods know what effect she has on him." Hamlin grinned. Mavis smirked back.

"You sly beast Hamlin." He complimented.

"I know." He cleared his throat. "Now. The twins are dealing with the remaining Saiyans menaces right now. If they survive I will deal with them in the morning." Mavis sat up in the bed and flung his legs round so they dangled over the edge of the bed.

"_That _I would like you to see." Hamlin frowned.

"What are you trying to say!"

"That it'll be a good show, that Saiyan I fought has spunk." He grinned, getting off the bed and holding onto it for support as he stood beside it.

"Then you best get a good ring side seat."

Kiken slowly woke, her head pounded like it was being repeatably smashed with a concrete club. She grabbed it and hissed irritably till she grew accustomed to the pain and was able to ignore it. Her attention was then drawn to her armour, the broken shards stuck into her. She snapped them off the armour and pulled them out of her skin. She didn't feel angry towards her captures right now, infact right now she couldn't even care less if it had been the two, who had beaten her, who had put her here, she just calmly piled the shards of armour beside her and looked around. She was in a dank dungeon. She had no idea how long she'd been unconscious but she hadn't regained enough senses to worry about stuff like that. Right now she was just glad she had a roof over her head and walls around her.

Eventually she found a bowl of cruel-like food and a bowl of water, side by side like you'd set out for an animal, but she was too hungry to be fussy. She immediately scrambled to the food and slurped it up, it not satisfying her hunger but it was sufficient enough. The water was dusty and oily but Kiken didn't mind at all. Once it was all gone Kiken lay back against a wall and sighed, looking around the dungeon again.

"I could be here for a while." She sighed.

Lunar looked Thales up and down again before moving closer. She'd been moving closer and closer and was now literally in front of him.  
"Thales, I mean it, I owe you." She purred. He groaned irritably and shifted in the pod seat. Thales _had _been falling asleep. He didn't answer her. "How could I repay you?...Tell me. I'll do anything." She smiled. Thales's face remained impassive, like a statue.

"Just do whatever you want, as long as it makes you shut up about that debt idea." He grumbled, shifting in the seat again, tail unravelling from around his waist and resting beside the seat. Lunar smirked and tilted her head slightly, looking intently at something.

"You sure." She purred.

"Whatever!" Thales snapped. Just as Lunar closed in, a drop of water landed right on her nose, she looked up to see the dark sky, rain clouds shedding their load. Now she knew what it was she ignored it.

She closed in on the unsuspecting Thales, holding her breath so she could surprise him. She inhaled his scent and bit her bottom lip as she held back a sensuous moan. Then she couldn't wait any longer. Lunar closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips on his, then forcefully began to kiss him. Thales's eyes snapped open and he glared at her, wide eyed. Once he'd got his bearings right, he pushed Lunar away and out of the small pod, glaring at her as she grinned, eyeing him like a meal.

"What the hell are you doing!" Thales shrieked. Lunar ignored the rain as it quickly soaked her hair. She took her armour off and sat back on her heals.

"I'm repaying my debt to you. What's wrong, don't you find me attractive?" Thales continued to glare at her for minutes on end, eventually getting his voice back and calming.

"Well….yeh, I suppose. I mean you _are_ an attractive girl…"

"Woman." She corrected. "If you find me attractive then what's so wrong that you can't even kiss me?" Her voice teased him, half understanding, half mocking him.

"I…I don't know." He snorted, taking his scouter off. He sighed, looking at it in his hands. "Look, you should be resting. We'll need all our energy for tomorrow." He tried to look at her but the wetter she got the more attractive she seemed. She was clearly offering herself to him and now that fact was on his mind it was clouding his judgement. She got closer again and took his hands, removing the scouter and slowly bringing him out of the pod and into the rain. "You need to rest. You'll need your energy." He repeated. Lunar just grinned and placed a finger on his lips, stopping him from babbling on.

"Maybe I don't want to rest." She purred, getting closer and pulling his armour off over his head. Thales couldn't even think anymore. He was silently stunned, they were in constant danger on this planet and Lunar wanted to have sex. "I want you." She whispered before leaning to him and kissing him passionately, this time he returned the kiss.

Kiken reached a bloody hand up to her scouter but it was in a similar state as her armour, it was just hanging on her ear, the computer part had been smashed in. Now Kiken truly felt alone. She needed someone's company, she hated being along. She was only alone at night when she slept; she was around other Saiyans all other times. She felt she could even put up with Thales's company in this situation. The dungeon was too quiet, just the sound of the rain crashing down against the wall making a sound.

She missed her squad (amazingly), She missed Kale, even Nyx, for some bizarre reason.

She couldn't miss any family because she had none. Kiken was a child when she had been abandoned. Her mother had been killed shortly after her birth and so there was nothing to keep her irresponsible father from keeping her, he obviously didn't want her. She had been placed in her future sensei's, Taperts, care. He was then killed by Zarbon one night for some unknown reason, not that Zarbon needed a reason. Zarbon could kill whoever he wanted on the spur of the moment, no reason was required nor needed. He was simply superior. So from the age of 13 onwards Kiken had been alone, in her old sensei's room. She was then promoted at 18 but was stubborn to stay in Taperts room for sentimental reasons, not that she told anyone. She had few friends, Nyx now a perverted enemy, Maz was ok but she only had one friend, Nazim, but she had disappeared years ago only for Kiken to recently find out King Vegeta had taken her as his mate and she'd bared him a son just recently. Kiken knew she'd never see Nazim again. She was royalty now.

Even out of this dungeon Kiken felt alone, the idea of death warm to her as it seemed to grow closer. Not being afraid of death was probably why she was such a good fighter, probably why she was known to be ruthless and daring. It only occurred to her now, while she finally had time to think properly, why she was favoured by Kales and other noble league generals, also why she was seen as so icy, her mind automatically shut off anyone who tried to get close to her. She was now 24 and she had never been close to anyone, but Tapert, in her entire life.

A solemn tear ran down a cold cheek. She began to shake. Night had finally settled outside and the cold was beginning to seep into the building. She just sat in her licra- under armour- suit, (her armour looking like a pathetic mess. ) She looked out through a little window, more of a hole than a window and sighed, breath shaky as she felt herself begin to mentally crumble.

"What is it now!" Hamlin snarled, storming into the main room. He'd been summoned there just as he was about to settle in for the night. "This best be good." He growled, threatening a little alien as it scurried past.

"Hamlin, we spotted this on the security camera and though you may like to see it." The holographic screen appeared and the picture shown Kiken's dungeon. Hamlin grinned toothily and began to laugh throatily.

"Brilliant!" He boomed, throwing his hands in the air above him in celebration. They soon returned to his side. "She's no threat anymore. Did she eat and drink the depressant drugs?"

"Yes, her self-defence system's been shut down for the moment, her energy has been halved and without her armour, in her state, she won't be a threat to anyone."  
"Yes! Brilliant!" He turned to head for the door he'd entered through. "I feel great! Ready everyone for tomorrow, for tomorrow we capture the others. They'll soon be converting." He grinned.

Once in the corridor, the automatic doors shutting behind him, he cracked his fists and neck.

"Tomorrow I will test my strength against the Saiyans. Their deaths will be something to brag about for years."

Next morning, Thales woke to find Lunar sleeping peacefully across his front. They were both naked. He looked at her and frowned, she seemed different to him than she had last night, like she was now a stranger. He soon shook his head and rolled her off him, sitting up and rubbing his face. He groaned as he stretched, arms stretching out and back arching back. His groan must have woke Lunar, as she groaned too, sitting up and cuddling close to Thales, eyes still closed.

"Um, that was nice." She cooed, resting her head over his shoulder. Thales' frown deepened, shrugging her head off and getting up , looking around for his armour and pants. "Don't you think so?" Lunar smiled, opening her eyes and brought her knees to her chest. Thales still didn't answer. Instead he found her armour and chucked it to her. He began to put his armour on, slipping into his pants.

"Hold on…" He froze, looking at the sky. "The twins." He murmured. Lunar began to dressed.

"What about them, hon?" Thales cringed at the last word, eventually shaking it off.

"They told me they'd be back, they never returned." He immediately leapt back to the pod for his scouter. "Get up Lunar, they could be here any moment!" He barked, looking around frantically.

"Nice to know you care." She smiled, switching her scouter on too. Thales shuddered & forced himself to raise into the air.

As he scanned the area for pirates he looked at the craters & suddenly remembered Kiken.

"I wonder how she's getting on…..She's probably queen of the other pirates." He smiled. "Kiken wouldn't settle for anything less."

"That or she's dead, she's a bitch like that." Lunar mimicked, coming up behind him. Thales turned & scowled at Lunar.

"That's not a nice thing to wish on a team mate." Lunar frowned, head tilted to the side.

"I thought you hated her?" She pouted playfully.

"I do, but still, it's a horrible thing to say. Plus, to wish death on a team mate is considered bad luck to me." Lunar wasn't believing this for a second.

"Oh, yeh right- you just made that up."

"No I didn't." He snapped. "That's exactly what the team mates on my last team said about each other. They both died & I barely escaped with my life, so I'd prefer it if you didn't say that. I don't fancy a repeat," Lunar cuddled close to him.

"But you fancy me." She cooed. Again, Thales released himself from her, this time flying off across the land.

"Twins!" Hamlin roared down the corridor of dorms. "Twins! Get out here!" Spear & Mavis walked behind him, knocking & checking every door Hamlin passed. After a minute or two the twins appeared their dark blue, satin robes.

"Here Hamlin." They chorused.

"Yesterday, why didn't you finish them off?"

"The male was good." Said one.

"Yes, he was special." Said the other.  
"We liked his style."  
"Very tense."  
"But then he was down & unable to fight back."

"Coz he was good we spared him."  
"Said we'd be back."  
"But then we decided to leave it."  
"Yes. We did try to kill the girl…."  
"She was expendable."  
"Not very good.

"A novice infact."  
"But he prevented it."  
"So we left her." Hamlin just looked at them dryly. Whenever they spoke like this it always succeeded to confuse him if he concentrated on either of them in turn.

"…Whatever. Listen. Go out there & get those Saiyans. Get them in here-in the dungeons. They've had enough time to mess around, I want them in here by lunch. Got that!"

"Yes Hamlin." They nodded & ran off.

Hamlin turned to Spear.

"Tag along will you?" He smiled & spear nodded, heading off. Mavis pouted.  
"What about me!" He shrieked. Hamlin began to walk away & gestured he followed. "You can come with me to the main room & monitor the situation there. "

"Thales?" Lunar called. Thales growled & slowed down, letting her catch up.

"What Lunar?" Lunar reached into her armour & pulled out a locket on the end of a long chained necklace. She opened it & wrapped the object in her hand. She took his hand & carefully passed the object to him. Thales brought his hand round & looked at the object, it was a little velvet bag, kept shut by a simple string.

"What's this?" He frowned, studying the bag.

"It's a bag full of seeds…not normal seeds. They're seeds to grow trees only planted by those chosen as king or leader." Thales still didn't understand.

"Then why hasn't King Vegeta planted one of these on Vegetasei?" Lunar smiled deviously.

"If the planet can not handle the trees requirements it could be destroyed. I suppose he doesn't want to risk using one on Vegetasei…..That or he doesn't know about them. Those seeds have been passed down my family form generation to generation."

"Then why give these to me?" Lunar just sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever be ruler of anywhere, I'm not that kind of person, where as you are. I think, given the chance, you'd make a better ruler than me. " Thales looked oddly at the seeds.

"Erm…thanks…I think." He replied, tucking the little bag into a pocket in the inside of his armour & carrying on.

After an hour of none stop flying Thales & Lunar landed next to a river & drank hardily, it was there when the twins attacked. One forced Lunar under the water & held her there, as she lashed about, until she passed out. The other hit Thales right in the back, attracting his attention. He then gave chase & just as he caught the twin Spear appeared from nowhere & hit him right in the back of the head. The battle was over in less than 10 minutes. Spear carried Thales's limp body over his shoulder & led the way, the twins shared Lunar between them, one carrying her by the feet, the other by the arms.

"This week just gets better & better." Hamlin grinned, watching the three fly back on the monitor. Mavis grinned too, looking at Thales's unconscious face with satisfaction, as if he'd knocked him out himself.

"Should we chuck them in with the other Saiyan, just to see how they react?" Mavis grinned cruelly. Hamlin turned & returned the grin.

"Yeh, let them see what happened to their colleague."

Kiken sat upright staring at the oppersite wall, eyes sore. She didn't know if she's slept that night or not, she'd just kept staring at that same wall while she thought about her life. Over night she'd became very depressed & was now quite sure she was suffering from insomnia. Eventually she sighed deeply & pried herself from the wall. She crawled to the middle of the room & arranged herself so she sat cross legged on the floor, wrists resting on her knees. She closed her eyes &, again, just sat & thought. (After all, there wasn't much to do.)

When a loud jangling of keys could be heard Kiken simply ignored it. Not long after the sound had started the heavy metal door slung open & crashed against the stone wall.

Spear was first to enter the room, glaring at Kiken for a second, assessing her condition, before walking across the room with Thales, chaining him to the far wall by his wrists & ankles. He then pulled a chain out from somewhere & chaining Thales's tail to the wall as well. He then gestured to someone in the corridor & the twins came in. They did the same to Lunar, but left her tail.

The whole time none of them said a word. Then the three of them left, locking the dungeon door behind them, tugging at the handle once or twice to ,check it was locked properly, before walking off.

An hour later Kiken opened her eyes & looked around. She saw Lunar chained up to her right & Thales to her left. He was beginning to show signs of coming round but Kiken just closed her eyes again.

Half an hour later a slit of the bottom of the big metal door slid open & bowls of water & gruel were roughly pushed through. Kiken opened one eye & sighed, getting up & walking further away from them, before sitting back down & resuming her meditation. The noise of the bowls scraping along the floor woke Thales with a start. At first he struggled wildly but then his tail got yanked & he yelped like a wounded animal.

"I wouldn't bother struggling, you could get free of the chains but you'd never get out of this .room." Kiken croaked, she hadn't spoken for a whole day & her throat was dehydrated. She wouldn't drink from the water because she'd learnt the water was drugged as the longer she went without it the clearer her mind got. Thales stopped & turned to Kiken, gasping quietly as he looked at her weakened body.

"What's happened to you, Kiken?" For once he sounded concerned for her & this amused her. Thales was slightly un-nerved when she began to laugh, her dry throat made her sound more like a witch.

"What's happened to me! I can't drink or eat because everything is drugged. There is nowhere comfortable to sleep, there is only a small hole in the wall to know if it's night or day. Plus, the isolation has been driving me-quite literally- insane!" She laughed. Thales's eyes widened as he watched her. Kiken closed her eyes again, still smirking. "You're going to love it here." She smirked. Thales began to struggle again, slowly getting more & more angry.

"Right!" He barked, freezing & glaring at her. "For fuck sake Kiken! Snap out of it will ya!" He barked. Kiken stared at him in disbelief. "Are you a Saiyan or not! You're acting like a weakling & I can't stand weaklings." Kiken rose to her feet & calmly walked to Thales, standing right in front of him & glaring at him with dull, half dead eyes. Then, with no warning, she slapped him hard, if he hadn't been chained to the wall he'd have fell aside. His eyes bulged as he turned back to her, cheek glowing red.

"I am no weakling." She whispered icily, her eyes narrowed & glaring at Thales till he shied away. "Do you know how it feels to feel your mind & mental state slipping? How it feels to not be able to eat or drink. It's there but you daren't eat or drink it cause for all you know it could be poisoned?" She grabbed the rim of his armour on his front & shook him. Though drained, she still had a lot of strength left in her. Her natural Saiyan strength. "I have been stuck in isolation for what has seemed an eternity. I don't know whether I've slept or not but one thing's for sure, I've thought my life over & I want to fucking die!" With that she let go & walked away, to the hole in the wall. Kiken hovered off the ground so she could look right out the window. "People have spent their lives thinking I'm a hard case-& I probably was….I was a stranger to myself because I never thought, but now I have. I've discovered what a totally shit past I've had & I've realised what a, probably shit, future I have in store. I have no family (well a dad but he's an arse!) & no friends……I have no future." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Who are they to judge me when they don't _really _know who I am?" Just then she seemed to pass out, her body falling to the floor, staying upright.

Thales watched her intently & then looked at himself.

"What past Kiken?" He asked quietly. Kiken turned to him & frowned.

"What do you care? We are enemies, I shouldn't tell you anything." Thales shifted in the chains.

"You know my past with Bardock……You've kept that a secrete so I could keep yours. It's the least I could do." Kiken laughed once before getting up again. She walked over to him & summoned a small ball of energy at the end of one finger. She brought it to one of the cuffs that held Thales's wrists & fired it at the cuff & freed his wrist. She then moved to the other cuff & freed that wrist. Then Kiken moved away.

"The day I tell you is the day I kill you." She simply said, sitting back down & leaving Thales to free his tail & ankles.

"Are you just going to let her free him like that!" Mavis asked coolly, watching the monitor as he sat on computer chair, sitting on it back to front so he leant on the back piece. Hamlin sat next to him, sitting properly, in a huge cushioned chair. Spear & the twins stood behind them.  
"They'll be fine. The male seems to care for the female. Have you seen his face? She'll share her experience & break him like she has herself." He grinned. "But the weak girl?...I've had second thoughts. She's neither strong or skilled, so even if we broke her & converted her she'd make a rubbish pirate. That's why I want her released." Everyone looked at him.

"If you're sure Hamlin." The twins chorused.

"So what do you want done with her, slice her throat & leave her to the birds or rip her clothes & armour off & sent her into the forest?" Mavis suggested.

"None of them. She's so weak she's not even worth killing. Get her outside & dump her somewhere, let the other pirates have her if they want."

"It will be done." Mavis rose to is feet & left the room.

Kiken walked over to the food & water bowels, looked at each one once before walking away. The Jingling of keys began again & Kiken sat down.

"Sit down & copy me, they won't bother with you that way." Thales frowned but followed the simple orders.

Mavis entered the room & glared icily at the Saiyans before moving towards Lunar. He quickly unchained her & slung her over his shoulder before heading back out of the room again. Thales watched it through one eye.

Once gone, Thales sighed & relaxed properly. Kiken got up & returned to the bowls, frowning at one before picking it up.

"What is it?" Thales asked. Kiken thought a moment before answering.

"This bowl hasn't been drugged. It must be intended for me. They must think I'm drugged up enough." She smiled for some unknown reason. She gulped half of it down before offering some to Thales but he shook his head, telling her how he'd been caught & she understood. So Kiken tipped the rest over her head & dropped the bowl, running her fingers through her hair & sighing contently. Thales looked at her & smiled, content to see her smile right then.

Then suddenly he looked closer, passing the smile & focusing at her actual face as the water dripped off it, something seemed familiar. The hair, the eyes, her smile.

"Oh gods!" He yelped, backing away from Kiken as she looked at him with confused eyes.

"What?" Thales was totally backed against the wall. He was trying to get as far away from Kiken as he could for some reason.

"You-her-the rain-water-the….kiss." He paused, looking terrified.

"Again-what?" Thales stared into nowhere.

"Lunar! I slept with her!" Kiken rolled her eyes & walked across the room.

"Now, why doesn't that come as a surprise to me?" Kiken said flatly, finishing on her hair & sitting back down.

"NO! That's not it! It wasn't her face!" He strained. This really confused Kiken.  
"Thales, talk sense, please!" Tongue tied, Thales punched the ground in irritation.

"I didn't see _her_ face." He said in a calm tone. He brought his hands to the sides of his face & stared , hard, into nowhere.

Kiken decided to leave it at that, she didn't want to know how Thales-in a moment of passion- had slept with a girl he somehow he didn't recognise the face of. She hovered up to the window & looked out.

"Give me one full moon." She muttered. She closed her eyes & out reached a hand, as if thinking she could touch the freedom, the light outside. "I can sense it….yes, tonight. Good."

Hamlin laughed at the screen & repeatedly slammed his fists on the chair arms.

"I don't know what that girl said but I like the effect." He bellowed. "Look at the bastards face!" He pointed & the camera zoomed in on Thales's face. "When I fight him tomorrow I want to see that face again." He grinned menacingly.

Mavis entered the room & sat himself back down.

"She's gone. I dumped her in the desert. The sand wagers may find her in time."

"Good job. I don't even think Spear could have come up with a place like that."

Night eventually crept round. Kiken had fell asleep & Thales hadn't uttered a word since noon & had soon settled in a mediatory state. All was quiet.

The calm before the storm.

The moonlight shone through the whole in the wall & onto Kiken's back. The sensation caused her to wake.

"Yes." She hissed, smiling like a hungry cat to a cornered mouse. She moved to Thales & gently shook him.

"What?" He moaned, slowly opening his eyes & looking up at her.

"Time to get out of here. It's a full moon outside." She took a step back to let Thales get up. "It's show time." Thales smirked & moved beside her, looking at the window.

"Do you think we could finish the job in one night?" Thales said quietly, a hint of doubt wavering. Kiken snorted.

"You might not but I- sure as hell- can." Thales smiled & looked at her admiringly, then back to the light.

"Just making sure."

With that he stepped into the beam of light & looked straight through the hole and at the moon. Instantly the pupils in his eyes disappeared & he began to pant, quietly at first, but pretty soon his chest was heaving up & down un-naturally. A strong lud heartbeat echoed around the dungeon. His muscles growing in sudden jerks. Thales teeth lengthened & sharpened to dagger-like points & then he began to really change. As he began to grow his whole body began to grow fur at the same rate that his face changed & morphed.

Thales was pretty senseless once in the light, Kiken didn't want to be left behind, so once he began to grow Kiken gentle guided him aside so she could get to the light. Instantly she was transfixed on the moon, her body went numb & her breathing increased, all she could feel was her heart beat changing, getting faster & faster & then that & her lungs became numb, all she felt was her consciousness as she changed.

"What the hell's going on!" Mavis roared, leaping to his feet & running to one alien at the computer in front of him.

"Right! Set the building on red alert! We have a major problem on our hands!" Hamlin boomed. He turned to the others. "Well what are you doing! Get down there you idiots!" He almost chased them out of the room. He turned & saw Mavis still by the alien, suspiciously quiet. Hamlin stormed over & grabbed Mavis by his top, dragging him across the room. "Come on coward." He snarled.

By the time the pirates got to the Saiyans it was too late, they had fully transformed into beasts the pirates had never seen before. All, exept Mavis, were frozen. Mavis saw this & filled with rage.

"GET THEM!" He roared, scaring his colleagues even more. They scattered & began their attack, but nothing worked, nothing had any effect. Spear tried his missiles but they didn't even scratch Thales's armour, but the attract did attract Thales's attention & in no time Spear had been hurled across the planets landscape, his robotic armour crushed like a tin can. The twins mainly focused on Kiken, but nothing worked, the best they could do was confused her by flying round her like flies, hoping it's confused her but pretty soon they got caught in the huge beam Kiken shot from her mouth, they then dropped like dead flies. Next Mavis tried an attack, he used his speed to attack the Ouzarus from all directions but there didn't seem to be a weakness, especially on Thales.

"That armour's impenetrable!" He yelled to Hamlin, who stood watching, arms crossed angrily, from afar.

"Then move to the other, I'll deal with that one, she should be weaker anyway." Hamlin yelled back, raising to the air & bursting over to Thales.

Thales growled as he watched Hamlin come over, his growl shaking the building around him. He readied a beam in his mouth but as he shot it Hamlin avoided it & hit him, with all his strength, in the nose, making Thales's eyes water slightly but also making him very angry. He brought his hands up & in one swoop slammed them together, almost crushing Hamlin with the force. When he moved his hands away Thales watched Hamlin as he wavered in the air. Then suddenly he came to his senses & slowly & calmly rose in to air so he was level with Thales's giant eyes.

"Listen up monkey, you're not the only one who can transform. " He grinned.

Mavis managed to dodge all of the punches Kiken threw at him. He stopped behind her back, thinking that was her blind point, but he wasn't aware of what a bad move he'd just made. With one swoop Kiken used her tail like a fly swatter & knocked Mavis out of the sky & onto the floor with all her force. Once he was unconscious Kiken moved onto the building & grinned menacingly. She watched as the little aliens scattered the building like grains of sand but didn't wait for them to all run away, again, she gathered energy in her mouth & fired it at the building, stopping to watch it explode in certain places, on its own. She then settled for the good old-smashing every thing up with your fists-approach.

Thales watched as Hamlin landed on the tip of his nose & Thales growled a warning, telling him if he tried anything he'd be main course. Hamlin closed her eyes & then suddenly, limb by limb, his muscles began to spasm & grow. As Hamlin became bulkier Thales just watched, not all that impressed. Once done, Hamlin was twice his normal size & breathing heavily. He backed off, off Thales's nose.

"Now…." He began to crack is fists together. "-let's get this on, you sick, ugly, freak of a monkey!" He growled.

The building, Kiken was destroying, was reduced to rubble in no time. Ignoring Thales's & Hamlin's fight, she moved on across the land in search of other pirates. As she made her way she came across the three space pods & was careful not to crush them. Then she came across Lunar, sitting in front of one of them, & growled, Kiken couldn't think much sense but she wasn't happy that Lunar wasn't helping, infact she seemed to be working on the pod. She was trying to leave the planet. Kiken growled & smirked, heading over to Lunar so her breath blew away the dust & dirt around her. Lunar turned around & screamed. Growing up as a noble, Lunar had never transformed to a Ouzaru or seen one, the sight of Kiken frit her to near death. Seeing she'd frit Lunar with little effort Kiken moved on, walking on all fours , tail sweeping the ground & _just _missing Lunar, purposefully.

But just then Spear appeared behind her &, thanks to her lighting fast reactions, Kiken blasted him away again, the blast just missed Lunar's head as it passed over her. All the shock made Lunar pass out.

Then Kiken realised that none of the pirates had actually been killed. Looking at Thales, she knew if they shown up & tried a group attack it could be the beginning of the end for him, so she grudging began to head back, deciding she'd hang round & smash up the building some more. (Maybe to dust this time.)

The battle between Thales & Hamlin was intense, Hamlin's attacks actually affected Thales this time, scarring the armour & making him bleed. The two split & stopped for a moment, both panting but glaring evilly at each other.

"You're a hard one." Hamlin spoke to himself. "I need another angle, a weakness to work from-but what!" He muttered. Thales just stood there, grinning like he knew Hamlin was having trouble. "That armour is too hard to try break, making you bleed has no effect & your energy attacks are devastating." All went quiet, you could hear Kiken smashing around in the background-then suddenly it came to him. He summoned a huge ball of energy behind his back & smirked. "Ok monkey man…" He laughed. "I have an idea, if I can't hurt you directly then" he raised his voice "I'll try this!" He yelled & swung the huge sphere straight at the unsuspecting Kiken. Thales roared painfully as he watched the ball go straight through Kiken's side. Instantly she howled in pain & fell the floor. The ground shook as she landed. The force of her landing instantly knocked her out & she slowly transformed back to her normal self, inevitably collapsing on the dry floor. Thales watched for signs of life but nothing moved, not even her tail.

When this settled in Thales almost exploded. He jumped high into the night sky, all Hamlin could see was the Ouzarus shadow in the moon, but as he came down he disappeared, caped in the darkness. Hamlin looked around frantically. All went quiet & Hamlin couldn't stand it. Then suddenly a huge force crashed into him, smashing up his spine as he landed on his back.

As he panted, looking up into the sky a huge figure appeared, standing over him. A tail could be heard swishing behind the figure, in the darkness, the giant's armour outlining& glowing eerily in the moonlight, the face far up but the eyes unmissable, glowing with a distinctive light of their own. The giant growled, looking down at pirate like it was trash & for once in his life Hamlin was truly humbled, the beast had won.

"Spare me!" He yelled as the beast lowered to him. "I surrender Saiyan, you win!" Thales stopped & listened. "You can anything you want, me & my team mates will serve you, just spare me!" Thales grinned & got closer, bringing a hand so it hovered cautiously over Hamlin. Then suddenly it slammed down on him, crushing him into the ground. Once the hand was lifted he was nowhere to be seen.

Now he was gone, Thales bounded over to Kiken's corpse. He gently scooped her up & held her in cupped hands. He growled low & quietly, looking at her as she lay peacefully, cold & unmoving. Thales then looked to the moon & roared like a wolf to the moon. Thales's animal howl could be heard all over the planet, sending shivers up any living things spine. A cold sensation washed over Thales body & he began to shrink, returning to his normal self. All the time he clung to Kiken. Once he was back to normal he sat back on his heals, Kiken leaning against his front & her held her head to his. Thales quietly sobbed, one tear running down his cheek.

"Oh Kiken." He whispered shakily. "I fear we had more in common than you let me know." His tears ran down her lifeless body, down the suit & over her gapping wound-now looking small compared to what it had done when she had been Ouzaru. "I have something to tell you…..I only realised this a couple of hours-maybe even a day ago-but I didn't believe it. Now look at me, I know for sure." He held her head closer, burying his face in her hair. "That stupid Lunar, when she made a move on me I didn't see her face-I told you that. I didn't see her face because my heart didn't want to….I saw yours." He bit his lip as his body trembled. The transformation to & back from Ouzaru had been exhausting enough but the emotional stress was reducing him to a fragile mess. "Our fights annoyed me but when you disappeared on this planet I missed them with all my heart." He sobbed. "I love you Kiken…..but now it's too late."

As Thales tried to stop his sobs Kiken's tail began to twitch in little twitches. Thales finally gave her up & lay her down on the ground, looking at her, trying to avoid looking at the death blow before beginning to dig a hole next to her.

"I'll miss you Kiken." He sighed, looking at her every so often as he dug. "I hope you find peace in other world. I may see you there soon." He said solemnly, finishing the hole & evaluating it.

"I couldn't find peace anywhere if I tried." Kiken croaked. Thales span round & watched as Kiken seemed to come back to life, she breathed in little gasps & her tail moved slowly. She pushed herself up on her elbows & opened her eyes slowly. She turned to Thales, looked at his face & smiled.

"You're alive! How!"

"They didn't want me in other world." She joked dryly. She looked at the surrounding area & smirked weakly.

"Well, you were right, you got the job done…..& I didn't." She carefully lay back down & placed a hand on her side, & hissed, cursing under her breath before taking her hand away from the wound.

"Kiken? I thought you'd died!" Thales scrambled over & sat next to her.

"I did." She said flatly. "I was going down that long tunnel with the bright light at the end when I began to get pulled back." She looked at Thales's face, then at his sore red eyes & she smiled kindly. "You cried didn't you." She said quietly. Thales immediately looked insulted & looked away.

"Of course not! Why the hell would that bring you back anyway?" Kiken went to get back up but a sharp pain shot up her spine & she quickly lay back down again.

"My old sensei told me why Saiyans _should _cry. You cry rarely but what you don't know is that Saiyan tears are so rare & pure that they have the power to heal….You brought me back- you dick." She laughed, stopping short as another wave of pain washed over. Thales settled for that explanation.

"You ok?" Thales asked, half wanting to change the subject.

"You kidding! I've had chunk blasted out of my side-I've felt better." Thales laughed & gathered her up in his arms.

"Then I think we best get back to Vegetasei." He sighed, hovering into the air & flying off in search of the pods, Kiken in his arms.

Kiken was soon out cold again, but Thales didn't worry, he knew it was from the blood she'd lost. She lay limp in his arms, her arms around his neck & head against his chest. Thales couldn't help but smile when he looked down at her.

When Thales found the pods there was only two of them, Lunar's was gone.

Without giving it a second though, Thales lowered to Kiken's pod & quickly took the chance, while she was peacefully sleeping, to check her injury. It bled slightly but something else was seeping out, something like oily water. To lower the risk of infection, Thales dashed to his pod & grabbed a piece of the padding. He tore away at it till he had a decent piece & then flew back to Kiken, leaning her forward on himself, head on his shoulder, as he wrapped the material round her waist, using the padding to stop the bleeding & the material to keep it in place. Once done, Thales set Kiken up in her pod & typed the course back home into the computer. He set it on auto-pilot. Once the ship was ready Thales looked at Kiken again, smiling fondly.

"You didn't hear a word I said earlier, did you?" He whispered, obviously not expecting a response. "That's fine. I may tell you again one day, but for now we're friends, that's better than nothing." He leant in & kissed her on the forehead before shutting the pod door & heading to his ship.

Two Saiyans sat in a room littered with computers, each one scanning space for passing or incoming ships. One leant back in his seat, feet next to keyboard, the other sat there with a drink in hand, looking at the monitors.

"Did you hear about King V & Frieza?" Said one.

"Yeh, bloody weird that is, taking his son into custody like that. I tell you now, it's not long till big V snaps."

"Yeh, Frieza pushed it a little far last visit.-& did you see his henchmen! Shit! They looked mean!"

"That green man & the pink squatter? They didn't look _that _bad. The green one looked the worst, the pink guy just looked strong. I bet he wouldn't be much of a fight. Probably just Frieza's strong man."

"Well ok. Their ship looked a fierce machine too, it's simply huge!"

"I'd say, three docks having to be cleared so it could land. That's no normal ship…That's a fucking war ship!"

Suddenly, two monitors began to beep & one of the Saiyans got closer to it.

"What is it?" The other asked, readying himself at the intercom.

"Two pods." He leant to another monitor, showing a camera angle of one of the docks. "Tell them to expect income at dock 4 part C. I think these are the guys Kale sent out. Have him notified will ya."  
"Course." The other Saiyan began to speak into the intercom.

Kale marched into the dock & watched as the pods were secured into the dock. He smiled triumphantly as the doors opened & he saw both Saiyans were alive. Thales was the first to get out.

"Well knock me down. Thales, I was beginning to think you'd never come back." He smiled, watching as he ignored him and walked over to open Kiken's pod, reaching inside for her. "& You & Kiken are friends! Well that's three good things that came out of this mission…..So, how was it?" Thales just grunted & nodded a simple guesture for Kale to walk with him while he made his way down the corridors.

"See this." Thales pointed carefully at the wound with his tail. "She was almost killed by one of those bastards. She's barely alive now. Kiken's been slipping in & out of consciousness ever since we started off home & has lost alot of blood."  
"So we'll get a rehab' tank ready." Kale shugged off the news. "Now how was it? Did you defeat them or not?"

"Just." With that Thales entered the hospital wing, leaving Kale at the doors.

When Kiken woke she was almost blinded, the bright lights of the hospital like lasers compared to the light quality of the pirate planet. She squinted her eyes & looked around the room. She saw a doctor not too far away, looking at something on a metal table. She heard a life support machine beeping in time with her heart beat & saw a seat next her bed. The whole area where she lay was curtained off from the rest of the ward.

"Doctor." She called weakly. "Doctor, how long have I been out?" The doctor turned round & smiled, obviously happy she was awake.

"About a day or two general Kiken." Kiken smiled at the name, happy to hear her rank. "We've had you in a rehab' tank for a day & you healed nicely. There was no need for surgery; you just needed to re-grow the tissue for your side. You're very lucky the attack didn't slice though any vital organs. However now you're awake I suggest you don't go back to your squad. I'm going to advise you take some electro-therapy."  
"Look, thanks for the suggestion, doc, but I don't need no therapy. I'll take some time off but I'm not too keen on the idea of electrocuting myself daily. I'll just take it easy for a while. A day or two of rest should be ok?" The Doctor nodded & returned back to the table, picking up a little bottle of pills & giving it to Kiken. Giving it to her as she pulled the sheets form her & sat on the end of the bed.

"Well I have no doubt you can handle yourself Kiken, I heard what you went through on that planet & I think I can trust yourself to know when you're a 100." Kiken stopped she was doing & frowned.

"How do you know!" She arched an eyebrow & glared at the doctor, who shied away.

"Why-Thales told me. He sat just there & told me everything I needed to know. He's been visiting everyday at 3. He'd come everyday, stay for an hour & then leave. He always requested to be alone when he visited. He only told me all this yesterday when I met him in a corridor." Kiken was confused by this. Why would he visit like that? Why would be want to be alone with her?

"Erm….Thanks doctor. I'll be getting off now." She got off the bed & the doctor handed her a housecoat.  
"Are you sure that you want to leave now? Thales will be here soon." Kiken frowned again & shook her head.

"If he wants to see me then he can come find me." She slipped into the house coat & nodded her thanks to the doctor before leaving.

Thales sat at the edge of the hall as he watched Zenshi & Cronos handle his squad. He was considered a supervisor now, as he hadn't led the squad in a while, not that he minded.

Benri had been caught in a cross fire one session, when he'd been teaching energy attacks to the squad, & had been sent to the hospital wing. He had been put in a rehab' tank but had recently been deemed fit enough to just rest in bed. Thales was assured he'd be healthy & out in no time.

When he'd got back the whole group had thrown a party for him, made him feel welcome & know how much they were glad he had returned. He was in a especially good mood as he hadn't bumped into anyone he hated (mentioning no names) & so he had no reason to feel down.

As he watched his eyes drifted to the clock on the far wall & he sighed happily, getting to his feet & quietly leaving the group again.

Once Kiken was back home she immediately headed for the kitchen. She cooked everything she had available & drank gallons of water before feeling satisfied. She then headed to her bathroom & got in the shower, giving herself a scrub down. She lathered up her body her hands found her healed injury. She washed the soap off & studied the way it had healed. It looked horrible to her, the skin had re-grown & was pail, contrasting obviously with the rest of her tanned skin. She snarled & grabbed the soap again, continuing to lather her body up. She then shampooed her hair & finally washed all the soap off, feeling like the soap was the past, watching contently as it dived down the drain

Once out of the bathroom Kiken went straight to bed, feeling fresh & like a new person. As she lay there Kiken couldn't get the smile off her face. She didn't even know why she was in bed, she wasn't tired, she'd just been in a coma-like state for about three days. The last memory she could remember was on the pirate's planet. She was unusually happy for some unknown reason, even to herself. Eventually she came to the conclusion it was the medication.

Back in the hospital wing Benri woke with a start. He'd had a nightmare Thales had died & his corpse had come back for him for some reason. As he settled in the bed he heard whispering coming from the curtained off section next to his bed. One single light lit the place & cast shadows onto the curtain, but no matter how much he strained his eyes, Benri couldn't recognise the shadows, the light wasn't strong enough.

"Well Lunar, you were right, it's true." This voice Benri took as a doctor, or male nurse.

"Oh….well, I suppose it won't be so bad. He still loves me, he couldn't have lost interest already, and we only 'did it' a couple of days ago. I suppose I'll tell him tomorrow. I wonder how he'll take it."

"Now Lunar, what's this story I've been hearing about you almost being killed?" Another male voice asked.

"Ah, yes. When Ouzaru Kiken almost killed me! It was a matter of inches between my head & the attack! I want her punished uncle! She wanted to kill me! I'm sure!"

"Um…I know this is a little sudden, but, would you say it was attempted murder?"

"Yes! She must have been jealous of me! Then again, a girl like her & a noble like me, what's not to envy?...She came straight past me & then turned back & fired at me! Ouzaru or not-that attack was not a fluke!" Lunar sounded very determined.

"& _This_ incident, are you positive that wasn't a one night thing? This sort of thing just doesn't suit a warrior of his class."

"Uncle-please! Would I ever lie to you! He came onto me, how could I mistake it?"

"Well ok…..right-" There was some shuffling, like a cape. "-I'll have Kiken arrested in the morning, it's too late to bother with anything else now." One shadow leaned to the other & kissed it on the cheek. It then nodded & drawn back the curtain slightly. Benri forced his eyes shut & prayed he wasn't noticed,  
"Lunar, doctor." He nodded to each of them.

"Uncle." One nodded back.

"Kale." The doctor nodded.

Benri's eyes snapped open & he stared, transfixed on the ceiling. 'Lunar must have been that other one on Kiken & Thales's mission!...Kiken's gonna get arrested! & Thales!...slept with Lunar…something's happened!' He suddenly gasped. Hand over his mouth. 'She could be pregnant! If I know Thales at all-which I do- he's not the one to love nobles-he hates them! He'd never stick to her, he'd rather die! I've got to warn him!' But just then he began to wheeze madly. He frantically searched the tray of medical stuff & found a inhaler & quickly used it. Benri grabbed the housecoat at the end of the bed & forced himself into it before setting off into the darkening characters.

Thales didn't see Kiken for days. He wanted to just ask her how she was getting on, how her injury was healing, but he never saw her. He asked everyone for details of her whereabouts, from her squad members to Kale, but no-one knew. It was as if she'd disappeared. Nights were restless & days were endless as he searched all over the maze of a base for her but she was nowhere.

One night, after seeing off his squad Thales shut off all the lights, exept one in the centre, & simply sat there. He sat in the blissful silence for hours, it was near midnight before anything happened.

"What are you doing here Thales? Shouldn't you be in bed-or getting pissed at the bar?" A female voice mocked.

"Is that you Lunar?" Thales didn't know why he asked. It was either her or one of his 'fans' the armourer had told him about.

"Wouldn't you just love it if I was." The voice sneered, seeming to circle him.

"Then who are you? Show yourself. Only a coward hides in the shadows." He snarled, rising to his feet.

"I thought, of all people, you'd know I'm not a coward, Thales." Suddenly the lights came on & the lady stood there, in the distance, smirking icily. Thales recognised the person & took a step back.

"Kiken! I thought you'd left the planet! Where have you been?" Kiken shook her head & began to approach him.

"I've hardly been anywhere. I've been in my quarters most the time, in here in the early morning & late night to train & recuperate. This injury impaired my right block & twisting my waist is still painful-"  
"& that's why you train." Thales finished, smiling as Kiken halted in front of him. "The rumours were right; you never _do _give up easily." Kiken nodded.

"Damn right….so what are you doing here?" Thales looked at his armour & began to adjust his wrist guards.

"Been thinking, Nothing much really. I haven't been able to sleep well recently so I was in no rush to get home tonight." He looked up at her discretely & watched as she began to warm up. "Wanna spar?" Kiken stopped & smirked, looking at him & Thales lifted his head to look at her directly, eyes confident. She looked him up & down before making her decision.

"Take your armour off then." She said coolly. Thales frowned & tilted his head aside.

"Say what?" Kiken laughed quietly & began to walk away.

"I _have_ to wear armour because I have a weakness to guard." She stopped & span round to face Thales again. "Unless you're afraid to get something else damaged" she smirked cruelly "then you should have no problem fighting me without armour." Thales saw the point & snorted sharply, instantly beginning to remove his armour.

"No problem." He replied.

"Then lets go." She answered back, leaping into the air.

As they sparred, both of them released a lot of stress & emotions. Despite Kiken's injury Thales was ruthless, something about her presence made him want to give it all he had. Kiken felt the same, the adrenalin rushing through her vanes forbade her to stop till her body to could take no more, but even then she kept going. It may have been because they were enemies for so ling, but something in each of them demanded they kept fighting. One moment Thales was the dominant fighter then, in a simple move, Kiken would become the dominant fighter. Sweat dripped from both of them to the floor.

Then suddenly Kiken crashed into the ground, Thales instantly landing on top of her & pinning her to the floor, waist in between his thighs, arms pinned down by his hands. They both stayed there, in a silent truce, as they both took the chance to catch their breath.

"Bastard!" Kiken panted, struggling weakly in Thales's hold. He held her wrists to the ground & was practically sitting on top of her, her waist being pinned down by his weight. "How dare you pant attack my pant weak spot!" She hissed. Thales chuckled breathlessly, wiping the sweat off his face with his tail, swiping it off as it resumed it's place out of the way of Kiken's own tail.

"Oh? you expect me pant to show you pity?" He smirked. Kiken just wriggled about more, regaining her breath.

"That was just spineless." Kiken glared into Thales's eyes.  
"That's me." He chuckled. He lowered to his face to hers, his breath caressing her face. "Anything else you want me to insult me with?" Thales smirked. Kiken just glared at him, right into his eyes. He could almost feel her anger, also a hidden emotion rapidly surfacing as events turned.

"Gladly. You're a fucking arse! A shit head!"

"Yes, yes…." He laughed.

"A cock sucking, arse kissing, moron!" She shrieked! Thales's nose was almost touching hers, he was that close. As she glared into his eyes she could see hints & tints of passionate fire, want being the clearest. Somehow Kiken wasn't alarmed.

"Anything else?" He whispered, eyes boring into hers. His grip on her wrists loosened. Kiken could feel his body heat rising & she instantly realised what was happening.

"No….you need help." With that she leant forward to him the best she could. "Now kiss me." Thales freed her wrists and took her face in his hands, leaning back for her to sit up, he still pinned her legs down.

"Gladly." He released her legs & lay back so she was on his front. As he lay down they locked lips & kissed passionately.

Kiken purred wantingly as Thales ran his fingers through her hair & down her tail. Thales matched her purr with one of his own, as she removed his scouter & began to trace her fingers round his facial features. The kiss broke & Kiken groaned loudly. Thales kissed along Kiken's jaw and down her neck. His fingers traced down the edged of her armour & soon he had unlatched the front. He lifted it from her.

"Thales…" she moaned restlessly "this is wrong. What if we get caught?" She moaned, grabbing his tail & stroking all the way down it, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.

"I don't care." He smirked, leaning his head into her neck & kissing her tenderly. He inhaled through his nose & took a deep breath, inhaling her scent & growling like a Ouzaru. "I don't care at all." Then he promptly bit into crook of her neck. Kiken whimpered slightly before settling again & leaning into Thales's warm body. She could feel him suckle the blood lightly & the sensation made her go all funny. She bit her bottom lip hard, grinning as she felt Thales's arousal press against her. Thales purred as he felt Kiken lower her hands from his chest to his toned abdomen, then beginning to tug at his pants till they ripped & gave way, leaving him totally naked apart from his boots & wrist guards, not they mattered. Thales finished up on Kiken's neck & began to kiss her again, his hands ripping through the remaining fabric suit with ease. In a matter of seconds they were both naked & stretching out on the gyms matting. Thales spread Kiken's thighs out over his waist & groaned as Kiken bent down & covered his trembling chest in kisses. He kneaded her breasts till she stopped & arched her back, & tossed her head back, groaning like she in pain. Thales began to pant subconsciously as he watched her. Feeling uncontrollable lust, Thales couldn't wait any longer, he held onto her hips, lowering her onto him, forcing himself into Kiken. Kiken screamed in ecstasy. An instant climax washed over her & she slowly collapsed on Thales's chest.

"Ssshh." Thales placed a finger over her lips, holding her close as she shook. "Sshh Kiken, sshh." He whispered. However Kiken's orgasm didn't end there. As her inner walls spasmed around him Thales felt himself climax & spill into her. Kiken fell out of her climax & leant on his chest as she felt him empty into her. She panted slightly & just cuddled close, moaning quietly into his chest. Thales held her hips securely as he moved in & out of her, panting. Kiken leant her face into Thales's neck & nibbled his earlobe, making him groan, squeezing his hold on her. Kiken ceased Thales's tail with her own & they twined, twisting & weaving around each other as Thales & Kiken bonded. She leant further into his neck, licking in a circle with the tip of her tongue before biting down, hard, into his skin. Thales was mindless, embracing Kiken tightly until he slowly began to drop out of his climax. He tilted his head aside & purred quietly till Kiken had cleaned up the bite wound now on his neck. Loosing strength fast, Thales took himself out of her. Once Kiken moved off him Thales brought a hand up & felt the bite with the tip of his fingers, looking at Kiken and smiling as she done the same with hers.

The two just lay there, their breaths echoing in the hall. Kiken lay with her head over Thales's shoulder & he rested his head against hers.

"So you _do_ love me then." Kiken whispered. Thales sighed contently & smiled weakly.

"I thought you didn't hear me." He whispered back. Kiken kissed the side of his face & lay her head back down.

"Of course I heard you….I suppose I love you too." Thales smiled & closed his eyes.

"Say nothing more."

Suddenly, Benri burst into the room, almost collapsing. He took another swig of the inhaler & looked around frantically.

"Thales!" He whispered hastily. "Oh please say you're in here." He said to himself, then suddenly spotting Thales &, despite Thales's obvious nudity, ran over to him.

"Benri? What is it?" Thales frowned, sitting up & passing Kiken her under-armour jump suit. Benri dived to his knees in front of Thales & took another shot of the inhaler, breathing like mad.

"Oh thank goodness I found you." He looked at Kiken as she finished dressing, frowning for a second but then shrugging & accepting the scenario. "Both of you actually…" Kiken threw Thales his armour & he casually slipped into it.

"What's going on?" He glared at Benri stonely.

Benri bit his lip, looking like he was fighting back tears.

"You two have to leave!-"  
"What!"

"-Tonight! Lunar was just in the med wing & I heard her talking to a doctor & Kale!" He pointed to Kiken, staring at her, the same desperate look in his eyes. "Tomorrow morning Kale is going to have you arrested for the attempted murder of Lunar-his niece!"  
"What!" Kiken shrieked, clenching her fists. "How? On what grounds!"

"She said something about you purposefully firing an attack in Ouzaru form that _just _missed her head."

"I was fending off a pirate!" Kiken protested.

"Well that's not what she's told Kale." Benri then turned to Thales. "& from what I gathered, being that they were careful not to mention the actual word, I think you best leave too."

"Why?" Thales growled, eyes narrowing.  
"I think you accidentally got Lunar pregnant."

"What!" Thales was barely managing to keep his voice at a whisper, his eyes wide.

"She thinks you still love her but, from what I figure from the looks of you two, that's not true. If she finds out Kale will have you put down for rape & the successful impregnation of a noble." Benri looked at the floor, avoiding the angry & worried eyes of his superiors. "You two could be put to death for those charges."

Kiken looked at Thales worriedly as he shook with rage, fists white knuckled. She took one of his hands in hers & directed his face to hers with the other.

"We could leave." She said quietly. "We could stay at a Space station for a while. There is no way we can stay here." She stared straight into his eyes & she saw that Thales feared for his life.

"The docks will be locked up at this time of night."

"The scouter pod docks-yes…the war ships, like the Salmonius…." Benri discretely suggested. Both the generals stared at him, shocked & desperate. Benri just continued. "I read about them whilst studying war. Nothing could lock those ships up, they have enough force to crash through a meteor shield without gaining a scratch. You could send it right through the docks doors."  
"Why are you telling us this Benri?" Thales turned to Benri & looked at him respectfully. "If you got caught-"  
"-I'll be back in the sick bay soon, they won't even know I'd gone. Listen, I came here to warn you two, now what are you going to do?" Thales looked at the floor & though for a second. He then turned to Kiken & she nodded.

"We'll leave."

They all began to walk across the hall. "Can I trust you to take over the 'Kiro Kaji'?" He smiled, placing a hand on Benri's shoulder. The young adult's eyes lit up.

"Yeh!"

"Then you are my successor. Cronos & Zenshi may protest but at least you'll know it in your heart." He patted the boys shoulder before turning to Kiken.

"I'll grab some clothes for both of us, you just get into the dock & start up a ship, I won't be long." He turned to her & kissed her before running off with Benri.

Benri was sent to Kiken's quarters while Thales packed his stuff. Benri grabbed whatever he could find & took off his house coat, bundling them up in it. Five minutes later Thales met Benri outside Kiken's room & took the bundle from him.

"Now head off to the sick bay before they miss you." He whispered. Benri nodded but half way down the corridor he stopped.

"Thales, you'll live won't you? You'll be fine, right?" Thales laughed quietly & gave the boy a thumbs up.

"Are you kiddin! I'll put you all to shame. You'll be hearing about me soon. Now scat!" The boy returned the thumbs up, smiling gleely before sprinting down the corridor.

Thales found the chosen ship, the Coltdeman, & gently crept into the cock-pit. Kiken was sitting there ready. She smiled fondly but fear shown in her eyes.

"You ready?" She asked in a hushed voice. Thales sat in the second pilot seat & put the clothes aside. He smiled wanly & leaned over & kissed her.

"Very. Now let's get this baby up & out of here. Show me what this thing can do."

Next morning Benri woke with a smile on his face. A doctor was soon at his side.

"Right, Benri, you've completely healed. I'll give you an inhaler, just till you're chest is fully up to scratch, but I'm happy enough to clear you for training, just don't strain yourself." He smiled. Benri smiled innocently, taking the sheet off himself & sitting up. The doctor went to grab something at the end of the bed but his hand found nothing.  
"Didn't the nurse give you a housecoat?" He frowned. Benri struggled not to smile.  
"I guess not." He shrugged. The doctor walked away. Benri stretched out, biting his bottom lip so he didn't smile.

Then, suddenly, he heard a group of soldiers running down the corridor outside the hospital doors.   
"The Coltdeman's disappeared!" One soldier said. "The doors have been smashed up. King Vegeta's going to go mental!"

Benri shook his head & walked to the nearest window.

"They've gone……good." He whispered, looking up & out into space & smiling knowingly.


End file.
